Nuevos guerreros
by Star Polaris
Summary: En una terrible batalla, Serena ve como todas sus compañeras mueren. Que será de la tierra? Quien es esa mujer que está despertando a nuevos guerreros? Se verá Serena otra vez implicada en las luchas?
1. Capítulo 1

Advertencia: Todos los personajes que he usado no son míos.  
  
NUEVOS GUERREROS.  
  
Una figura solitaria apareció en la entrada del parque, la joven estaba andando con la cabeza baja, sus ojos azules no veían nada, ni siquiera el camino por el cual estaba andando. Instintivamente, sus piernas la llevaron en dirección de su casa, apartándola cada vez más del sitio donde acaba de perder todos aquellos que eran su razón de vivir. Sus amigas, su príncipe, su gato, todo. Serena era incapaz de llorar, estaba en un estado de shoc después de haber visto como cada una de sus amigas caían muertas ante sus ojos. Las poderosas guerreros del amor y de la justicia acababan de luchar en su última batalla y solo ella, guerrero Luna, la Princesa que habían jurado proteger, era capaz de volver a casa, vacía, ya nada quedaba en sus ojos ni en su corazón, todo había desaparecido con las muertes de ellas, y, sobretodo con la muerte del único ser que jamás sería capaz de amar, su amado Darién, el príncipe de la Tierra. Ya nunca más sería capaz de amar a nadie porque su corazón se había ido con ellos. Incapaz de hacer nada, Serena entró en casa, su madre salió a recibirla con una sonrisa, pero ella ni se dio cuenta, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y estar sola, como creía que ida a estarlo el resto de su vida.  
  
"Serena, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" Su madre miró preocupada como la chica subía por las escaleras. Su habitual alegría, que era capaz de llenar una habitación de luz, había desaparecido. Irene, preocupada al no recibir respuesta de su hija, la siguió hasta su habitación. Allí, Serena se había sentado en la cama y sus ojos vacíos estaban mirando al exterior.  
  
Su madre le puso una mano sobre el hombro pero la chica no hizo nada.  
  
"Serena." Nada. "Serena, ¿me oyes? Contéstame." Su hija continuó sin hacer nada. Irene, ahora asustada, empezó a gritar. "KEN VEN A LA HABITACIÓN DE SERENA!" Sorprendido e inquieto Ken entró corriendo en la habitación.  
  
Los padres de Serena miraron a su hija e intentaron que esta reaccionara de algún modo. Hasta Sammy, alertado por los gritos de su madre, intentó que su hermana hiciera algo. Serena no pudo contestarles, apenas oía las palabras de los demás, en su mente no paraban de repetirse las horribles imágenes que había visto esta tarde. Por fin, Ken decidió llamar una ambulancia que no tardó menos de cinco minutos en llegar.  
  
A toda prisa metieron a la frágil chica en la ambulancia y la llevan al hospital Juuban, donde la Dra.Mizuno, madre de Ami, ya les estaba esperando con tal de ver que es lo que le pasaba a Serena. Al cabo de una hora, la doctora llamó a los demás, estos se reunieron entorno de la cama de Serena y ella empezó a hablar.  
  
"Serena se encuentra en estos momentos en un estado de shoc." Los padres y Sammy miraron alarmados a la doctora, y esta continuó. "Por desgracia no sé que es lo que ha provocado una reacción tan violenta en su hija. Por ahora la he sedado y estará durmiendo hasta que... "  
  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, entró una enfermera en la habitación.  
  
"Dra. Mizuno, rápido, encienda el televisor."  
  
Sin preguntar nada, la doctora hizo lo que le había dicho la mujer. Ante los ojos de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación empiezaron a mostrarse imágenes de cadáveres. Los ocupantes de la habitación no tardaron en reconocer a los muertos, eran las amigas de Serena. La Dra. Mizuno se desplomó en una silla cuando vio la imagen de su hija Ami. El reportero continuó hablando en voz monótona.  
  
"... al llegar la policía al lugar de los hechos, ha encontrado a siete chicas, un chico y dos gatos que parecían haberse visto envueltos en el ataque, al examinarlos de cerca se ha visto que todos estaban muertos y que sus cuerpos presentaban terribles quemadas y heridas múltiples..."  
  
Mientras el locutor continuaba relatando los hechos, toda la habitación se había sumido en silencio. Solo de vez en cuando se oían los sollozos incontrolados de la Dra. Mizuno. Por fin fue Irene la primera capaz de moverse, con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la otra mujer y empezó a consolarla, aunque sabía que no había nada que podía hacer para borrar el dolor de su compañera. Involuntariamente, dio gracias a dios por el hecho de que su hija continuara con vida, aunque en estos momentos no parecía que la chica estuviera demasiado bien. Mientras Irene se llevaba a la doctora de la habitación, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hija sabía lo que había pasado. Parecía lógico que fuera así, teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba. Ken se quedó con su hijo pequeño y la durmiente Serena en la habitación, ambos estaban sumidos en reflexiones y no dijeron nada. Pronto Irene se les unió y los tres miraron como Serena empezaba a moverse inquieta en la cama. Con un grito, la chica finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, temblando de arriba a bajo. Rápidamente, Irene abrazó a su hija, que estaba mirando asustada la habitación en la que estaba. De pronto, las imágenes que la habían estado persiguiendo en sus sueños volvieron a su mente y su mirada se volvió vacía. Su madre lo advirtió en seguida y empezó a sacudirla violentamente.  
  
"No te atrevas Serena, no vuelvas a cerrarte, sé que puedes oírme y quiero que te quedes aquí con nosotros, no puedo permitir que te vayas, Serena, haz lo que te dé la gana pero no nos cierres tu mente."  
  
Serena oyó la angustiada voz de su madre, pero no se sintió con fuerza para luchar.  
  
'¿Por qué no puedo sumirme en mi dolor? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?' De repente ante sus ojos, ahora cerrados, apareció la imagen de una mujer de exquisita belleza, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos azules miraban a Serena con preocupación. Su dulce voz resonó en la mente de la chica y respondió la pregunta que acaba de formular.  
  
'Porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Serena, eres mi hija, no debes abandonar, la Tierra depende de ti.'  
  
Con estas palabras la imagen de la reina Serenity, anterior madre de Serena desapareció y Serena se vio sola en la oscuridad, mientras la voz de su madre recuperó la fuerza. Antes de volver a abrir los ojos, Serena pensó:  
  
'No te decepcionaré madre, soy la Princesa de la Luna y no voy a abandonar.'  
  
Irene vio como los ojos de Serena volvían a abrirse y se posaban sobre ella, en un momento pudo ver todo el dolor que sentía su hija y todas las cosas que había visto y había sentido en estos últimos años.  
  
"Está bien mamá, no volveré a hacerlo."  
  
Todos los ocupantes de la habitación suspiraron aliviados mientras Serena volvía a tumbarse en la cama y miraba como sus padres se iban, dejando a Sammy solo con ella. El chico se acercó vacilante a su hermana y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado su madre. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Sammy fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"¿Mm?"  
  
"Quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, o alguien con el que hablar me tienes a mí."  
  
Serena miró a su hermano a los ojos y asintió. "Gracias, Sammy, ahora no puedo hablar de lo que vi, pero puede que más adelante te necesite."  
  
Sammy sonrió. "Sería bueno que intentaras dormir." Serena parecía estar asustada ante la perspectiva, pero su hermano puso una mano sobre su hombro y murmuró: "No te preocupes, estaré aquí todo el tiempo, nadie te hará daño."  
  
Serena se relajó y mientras cerraba los ojos se preguntó desde cuando su hermano se había vuelto tan maduro.  
  
Ninguno de los dos advirtió la figura que estaba en uno de los lados oscuros de la habitación, la guerrero que estaba plantada allí, con su larga vara, miraba con preocupación a los dos chicos. De un movimiento desapareció en las sombras de un portal que había creado.  
  
Sammy notó alguna cosa, pero al girarse no vio a nadie en la habitación y pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Una semana después tuvo lugar el enterramiento. Serena estaba plantada al lado de sus padres, vestida toda de negro, hecho que resaltaba la palidez de su tez. Todos los familiares de las víctimas habían decidido enterrar a las chicas juntas. Serena no podía concentrarse en la voz del capellán, sus ojos iban saltando hacia los demás presentes, le molestaba que nadie se hubiera encargado de enterrar a Darién en el mismo sitio que las demás, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba enterrado y por ahora nadie había querido decírselo. Los padres de Ami y su novio Greg estaban en uno de los lados, a su lado estaban el abuelo de Raye y Chad, ambos estaban firmes, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos revelaban su emoción. Ken, el amigo de Lita, estaba separado de los demás para rendir homenaje a su mejor amiga, los señores Aino, padres de Mina estaban abrazados ante la tumba de su hija mientras el capellán continuaba con los oficios. Al lado de la pareja había dos familias que no revelaban su emoción, Serena suponía que no estaban preparados para conocer la noticia sobre la muerte de sus dos hijas, Michiru y Haruka. De pronto Serena notó un brazo sobre su hombro, un poco sorprendida se giró para ver a un hombre alto, con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, era el Dr. Tomoe, el padre de Hotaru, y el único que conocía las ocupaciones de su hija. Sin decir palabra, ambos volvieron a dirigir su atención al funeral mientras Sammy cogía a Serena del brazo para confortarla. La chica le dirigió una mirada de gratitud. Por fin, el funeral había terminado y los presentes se dirigieron a dar sus condolencias a los afligidos padres de las chicas. Serena se quedó atrás con su hermano.  
  
"Sammy, me gustaría estar sola un momento."  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
Serena asintió y el chico siguió a sus padres hasta el coche. En un haz de luz la chica se transformó en Princesa en el silencioso cementerio. Lentamente andó hacia las siete tumbas y se arrodilló ante ellas.  
  
De repente oyó un ruido tras de sí, sin necesidad de girarse supo quien estaba detrás suyo.  
  
"¿Por qué?" La princesa se levantó y se encaró con la última de las guerreros, la guerrero del tiempo. Antes de que pudiera contestar la chica continuó. "¿Por qué no viniste? Sabes tan bien como yo que habrías podido impedir el desastre, solo habría sido necesario que impidieras que Urano me hiciera perder el conocimiento. Si me hubieran dejado las habría salvado a todas."  
  
"Y puede que ahora estuviéramos celebrando tu funeral."  
  
"Puede que sí, ¿pero de verdad crees que ahora todo va a seguir su curso?"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"Me refiero a la salvación de la Tierra. No voy a abandonar, le prometí a la reina Serenity que no abandonaría, ¿pero realmente crees que voy a ser capaz de salvar a este planeta sola?" Cuando la otra no contestó la princesa continuó. "Tu, más que nadie, debe saber que mi poder viene de las guerreros, más que del Cristal de Plata, es su presencia la que me hace seguir luchando y que me da la fuerza necesaria para levantarme cada vez que estoy a punto de abandonar. Por mucho que me digas que debo salvar la Tierra, dudo mucho que yo sola llegue a hacerlo."  
  
Después de estas palabras volvió a reinar el silencio entre las dos chicas, de pronto se oyeron pisadas y vieron como alguien empiezaba a acercarse. En un haz de luz Serena, volvió a llevar sus prendas oscuras y Plutón empiezó a desvanecerse entre las sombras de uno de sus portales.  
  
"Todo se arreglará Princesa."  
  
Con estas palabras Serena vio que estaba sola y, para sus adentros murmuró:  
  
"Espero que tengas razón Plutón, realmente espero que la tengas."  
  
Cuando Sammy llegó a su posición, Serena se giró y empiezó a andar en dirección a la salida, su hermano la siguió sin decir palabra, allí solo quedaban el Dr. Tomoe y sus padres. Cuando vieron a los dos chicos, se giraron y el padre de Hotaru se despidió.  
  
"Ha sido un placer conocerlos, solo desearía que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias."  
  
"También nosotros lo desearíamos."  
  
Entonces el Doctor se giró hacia Serena. "Serena, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme."  
  
El hombre abrazó a la chica. "Sí, gracias doctor."  
  
La familia Tsukino vio como el doctor se alejaba y entraron en su coche.  
  
Durante el trayecto a casa nadie dijo nada, Irene y Ken miraron un poco preocupados a su hija que estaba mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a casa, vieron que había una chica esperándolos en la puerta. Sin decir palabra, Molly abrazó a Serena y las dos subieron a la habitación de la chica donde pasaron la tarde escuchando música. Los padres de Serena habían pedido a Molly que estuviera allí cuando volvieran del funeral y la chica había aceptado. Aunque últimamente ella y Serena se habían distanciado, Molly aún la consideraba una de sus amigas y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla todo lo que pudiera. Serena, por su parte, estaba intentando comprender por que razón Molly estaba aquí, al final, como no encontraba la respuesta, decidió preguntárselo.  
  
"¿Por qué has venido Molly?"  
  
"¿No te gusta mi compañía?"  
  
"Sabes que no es esto. En mi corazón tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, pero sabes tan bien como yo que a lo largo de estos años nos hemos estado distanciando cada vez más."  
  
"Eso es cierto. Sabes, nunca he sabido que es lo que pasó, de pronto parecía que ya no tenías interés en estar conmigo, siempre estabas con Ami, Raye y las otras. Durante meses me estuve preguntando por que razón te habías apartado de mí, primero pensé que era por lo de Nephlite, luego pensé que era mi relación con Melvin la que te hacía ignorarme. Pero de pronto vi que no solo me ignorabas a mí, toda la clase había notado el cambio, ahora solo estabas con las otras. Esto me ayudó a buscar nuevas amigas, me convertí en una chica semi-popular y todo empezó a ir bien, solo a veces echaba de menos tener a una persona con la que hablar, con la que compartir todos mis secretos, alguien que me comprendiera, pero sabía que tu eras esa única persona y que no tenías tiempo para mi." Molly paró un momento y luego continuó con una sonrisa en los labios. "Sabes, nunca entendí como personas tan diferentes como vosotras podíais entenderos tan bien."  
  
Serena se volvió bruscamente hacia la otra chica.  
  
"¿Quién dice que nos entendíamos?" Molly levantó una ceja sorprendida. "Éramos amigas, podría decir que éramos las mejores amigas del mundo y que todas haríamos lo que fuera por las demás, pero esto no significa que nos entendiéramos. En los cuatro últimos años lo que más he echado de menos es tener una persona que me entendiera, las otras lo intentaban pero tu misma lo has dicho, éramos demasiado diferentes como para podernos comprender las unas a las otras. Al pasar los años, todas fuimos madurando y aceptando las costumbres de las demás, ya nadie se sorprendía cuando Ami decía que debía estudiar, cuando todas sabíamos que iba a sacar un diez, era normal cuando Lita cocinaba para las demás si estaba deprimida o que Raye gritara a todo el mundo si estaba nerviosa, tampoco pasaba nada cuando Mina volvía a emprender una de sus cacerías de chicos o si yo empezaba a llorar por cualquier tontería. Eso era lo normal, a través de los años se ha convertido en lo normal, y por eso la gente pensaba que nos entendíamos las unas a las otras muy bien. Pero todo dejaba de funcionar si alguien salía del patrón, si Ami decía una tontería, si Raye estaba callada, si Lita no reaccionaba violentamente, si Mina dejaba pasar a un chico sin comentario o si yo decía algo inteligente, entonces la estabilidad se rompía, entonces sentíamos que realmente aún no sabíamos mucho de las otras y sobre todo, que no nos comprendíamos tanto como deberíamos, no sabíamos que hacer. La llegada de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru solo empeoró las cosas, ¿cómo puedes llegar a comprender y llevarte bien con dos chicas que solo se ven la una a la otra? ¿Cómo puedes estar con una niña seis años menor que tu? Pero como siempre todas nos adaptamos, y la vida siguió su curso hasta hace una semana, cuando toda la estabilidad se rompió."  
  
La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Molly intentaba comprender todo lo que Serena le acababa de decir. Lo único que por entonces entendía era que su amiga se había convertido en una chica solitaria, por más tiempo que pasara con las demás, por lo bien que estuvieran juntas, nadie la había comprendido nunca.  
  
"Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellas?"  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho, ellas eran mis amigas, nada habría podido cambiar eso." Serena suspiró y se giró hacia Molly. "Pero hay otra razón Molly, y esta razón es necesidad."  
  
"No comprendo."  
  
"¿No te pareció extraño que me hiciera amiga de Ami de un día para otro? Ambas habíamos ido a la misma escuela durante cinco años y nunca habíamos intercambiado una sola palabra y de pronto nos comportábamos como si fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo. ¿No te chocó?"  
  
"Ahora que lo dices sí que me pareció extraño. ¿Pasó por alguna razón?"  
  
"Molly, lo que voy a decirte quiero que quede en secreto, antes me has dicho que yo era la persona en que más confiabas, quiero que sepas que tu también lo eres para mí, a pesar de eso necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie."  
  
Serena miró seriamente a la chica sentada delante de ella mientras una dulce melodía sonó por la habitación. Molly asintió lentamente.  
  
"Te lo prometo Serena."  
  
"Antes he dicho que nuestra unión fue por necesidad. Molly, yo soy guerrero Luna." La chica sentada en la silla palideció al instante, pero Serena continuó. "Si Ami y yo empezamos a ir juntas, era solo porque ella era guerrero Mercurio, no digo que no me cayera bien, pero esa fue la razón en un principio, lo mismo con Raye, Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Con Lita fue un poco diferente, porque me sentí atraída por ella en cuanto la vi, pero fue la misma razón lo que hizo que nuestra amistad madurara, si no hubiera sido una guerrero no habría tenido tiempo para estar con ella. Los últimos cuatro años me he pasado los días yendo al colegio, a reuniones de las guerreros y a pelear con todo tipo de monstruos. He visto las cosas más horribles que te puedas imaginar y he tenido que luchar contra mis propias compañeras para mantener la paz en nuestro grupo. Por necesidad he tenido que aguantar los insultos de Raye y las miradas condescendientes de las otras, muchas veces hasta tengo que recordar que solo soy una chica." De pronto Serena sonrió ligeramente y miró a la atónita Molly. "Lo siento Molly, no te tomes mis palabras muy en serio, estoy en un humor bastante sombrío y no te estoy contando todo lo bueno que ha salido de esto, como por ejemplo que encontré al hombre de mis sueños o que maduré hasta saber exactamente lo que debo hacer en todo momento. He pasado horas divertidas con ellas, también horas tristes y ahora todo ha terminado."  
  
Serena cubrió su cara con las manos y por primera vez desde que murieron las demás dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente por su cara. Molly se obligó a salir de su estupor y fue a abrazar a Serena. Las dos chicas permanecieron abrazadas durante mucho rato hasta que Molly vio que Serena se había dormido en sus brazos, de un movimiento dejó a su amiga en la cama y susurró: 'No te preocupes Serena, te ayudaré'. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras le dijo a Irene que era mejor que metiera a su hija en la cama y se fue.  
  
Por la mañana, Sammy decidió acompañar a Serena a la escuela. Los dos chicos se encontraron a Molly por el camino que se dirigía a recoger a Serena, ella y Sammy mantuvieron la conversación mientras Serena andaba callada a su lado. Pronto llegaron ante el edificio de la escuela y el chico se despidió. Cuando las dos chicas entraron en la clase, todo el mundo dejó de hablar y miraron a Serena con compasión en los ojos, ella no pudo resistir las miradas y bajó la cabeza. Molly le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la llevó a su sitio, antes de que nadie pudiera acercarse a ellas entró la profesora. La clase siguió su curso habitual pero muchos no podían evitar mirar de reojo a Serena. Esta lo notó y se encerró más en su propio mundo. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes usados es mio.  
  
Estraños acontecimientos:  
  
Los días habían ido pasando lentamente y la vida seguía su curso, Serena se había ido recuperando lentamente de la pérdida de sus amigas, sobretodo gracias a la ayuda de Molly, Melvin y de su hermano. Los cuatro solían pasar muchas horas juntos. Otro que se había convertido en un visitante habitual había sido el Dr. Tomoe, que iba a visitarles regularmente y que pasaba largas horas hablando a solas con Serena. Después de las primeras semanas ella empezó a explicarle detalles de las guerreros que no sabía. La familia Tsukino se preguntaba a veces de que hablaban, pero respetaban su intimidad y les dejaban solos discutiendo sobre toda clase de temas.  
  
Era un sábado por la tarde cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Irene fue a abrir mientras Ken bajaba el periódico que estaba leyendo y Serena y Sammy levantaban la vista de sus deberes. Al cabo de unos momentos Irene volvió a entrar seguida de una mujer con el pelo plateado peinado de la misma forma en que lo llevaba Serena. La chica no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ante ella había una persona que era idéntica a la reina Serenity, pero de algún modo no acababa de ser ella. Esa pequeña diferencia hizo que Serena se quedara sentada, en lugar de correr a abrazar a la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta.  
  
"Sammy, esta mujer quiere hablar contigo."  
  
Sammy miró sorprendido a su madre. "¿Conmigo?"  
  
La mujer que estaba al lado de su madre asintió y sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, joven Samuel. Pero tu familia puede quedarse si quiere."  
  
Irene indicó a la mujer donde podía sentarse. Ella y Sammy se sentaron enfrente suyo y Serena se plantó detrás del sofá sin apartar los ojos de la recién llegada. Esta fue la primera en hablar.  
  
"En primer lugar, me llamo Serenity y he venido aquí para que conozcas tu destino."  
  
"¿Mi destino?"  
  
"Así es. Tu destino es convertirte en un guerrero."  
  
Sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, Serenity miró a Sammy fijamente y vio la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del muchacho, estaba tan concentrada en él que no vio la palidez de la cara de Serena. Esta se había asustado al oír las palabras de la mujer y más al ver el bolígrafo con el símbolo de Saturno. No entendía nada, esta mujer era la reina Serenity, de eso no había duda. Pero si lo era, por qué razón no la reconocía y por qué estaba ofreciendo a Sammy ser un guerrero?  
  
La chica se obligó a concentrarse en la conversación.  
  
"¿Quién eres tu?"  
  
"No estoy muy segura, sé que me llamo Serenity, y que debo encontrar a los guerreros, pero no tengo ni idea del porqué."  
  
"Pero ya hay guerreros."  
  
Ante estas palabras Serenity levantó una ceja asombrada. "¿Estás seguro?"  
  
Sammy asintió vigorosamente. "Ya lo creo, han estado salvando Tokio por los últimos cuatro años."  
  
"No sé que decirte Sammy, puede que les haya pasado algo, lo único que sé es que tengo que hacerte esta proposición. ¿Quieres convertirte en guerrero Saturno?"  
  
Sammy pareció dudar. "¿Puedes dejarme un poco de tiempo para pensarlo y discutirlo con mi familia?"  
  
"Por supuesto."  
  
Una voz tranquila rompió el silencio de la habitación. "Yo tengo una pregunta."  
  
Todos se giraron hacia Serena.  
  
Serenity miró a la chica con curiosidad. "¿Cuál?"  
  
"¿Qué será lo que tendrá que hacer Sammy?"  
  
"Por lo que sé, los guerreros tienen dos misiones, encontrar el Sagrado Cristal de Plata, la arma más poderosa de este universo y ayudarme a proteger la Tierra de los ataques de la Negavers."  
  
Serena asintió. Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada, Serenity se levantó. "Volveré mañana por la tarde Sammy, espero que decidas lo correcto."  
  
Serenity se marchó acompañada por Irene, mientras el comedor se sumió en silencio. Serena fue la primera en irse, diciendo que iba a pasear. Sammy se levantó y dijo que iba a ir con ella.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban paseando por el parque en silencio. De pronto Sammy empezó a hablar.  
  
"¿Qué debo hacer Serena?"  
  
La chica tardó unos minutos en contestar. "Mi corazón me dice que no lo hagas, no quiero que te pase nada, pero sé que aceptarás."  
  
Sammy se la miró sorprendido. "¿Por qué crees esto?"  
  
Serena sonrió tristemente. "Porque es tu destino. Aunque ahora te negaras, puedo decirte que tarde o temprano aceptarás, porque no hay otra solución, si alguien ataca la Tierra y es cierto que las guerreros ya no están, entonces todos los que puedan tendrán que luchar." Serena suspiró y se giró a su hermano. "Acepta Sammy, te será mucho más fácil entrar ahora en el grupo, ya que este apenas está empezando a formarse."  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
"Bastante, si te parece bien me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta sola, así tendré tiempo para pensar y te daré mi opinión esta noche."  
  
Sammy asintió y los dos chicos se separaron. Serena fue andando lentamente por el parque hacia un rincón oscuro, allí vio como se formaba un portal y aparecía guerrero Plutón que se paró ante ella.  
  
"Supongo que no hay necesidad de contarte lo que está pasando."  
  
Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No, ya lo he visto." Viendo que Plutón no contestaba, Serena preguntó lo que la tenía preocupada. "Solo quiero saber una cosa. Sé que no puedes contestarme todas las preguntas que quiero pero quiero que me contestes esta. ¿Puedo confiar en ella?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
Serena asintió y se giró hacia la guerrero que estaba a su lado. Esta ya se había levantado y estaba a punto de entrar en el portal cuando la voz de Serena la detuvo.  
  
"¿Estarás aquí esta vez?"  
  
Plutón se giró y miró a la chica a los ojos. "Si puedo sí."  
  
Antes de que Serena pudiera replicar, la guerrero se desvaneció y Serena volvió a encontrarse sola en el parque. Lentamente la chica se dirigió a casa, por el camino se encontró a Sammy, los dos continuaron andando en silencio. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la casa, Serena se paró y dijo:  
  
"Sammy, haz lo que tu corazón te diga, pero si quieres mi consejo, únete a ellos."  
  
Sammy la miró con una sonrisa y contestó; "Gracias Serena, mi corazón me dice que haga lo que acabas de decir."  
  
La chica asintió y ambos entraron en la casa.  
  
Continuará.  
  
A/N: Gracias por los reviews. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente Serenity llegó a la misma hora, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, los padres de Sammy y Serena no estaban nada contentos con la decisión de su hijo, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto. Serena se encontraba apoyada en la ventana mientras que en una mano mantenía firmemente el Cristal de Plata, la mano estaba en uno de sus bolsillos, pero quería ver si Serenity era capaz de notar la presencia de la preciosa joya. Esta no pareció notar nada cuando entró, se sentó en el mismo sillón que el día anterior y miró fijamente al chico.  
  
"¿Qué has decidido Sammy?"  
  
"Acepto." La tensión desapareció de la cara de la mujer y con una mano alargó el bolígrafo hacia el chico. "¿Qué debo hacer?"  
  
"Debes decir: Saturno dame el poder."  
  
El chico asintió y se levantó. Con un movimiento alzó el bolígrafo al cielo y gritó:  
  
"SATURNO, DAME EL PODER."  
  
Una intensa luz envolvió al muchacho y ante los asombrados ojos de sus padres su forma empezó a cambiar. Serenity y Serena miraron tranquilamente como los relámpagos negros envolvían al muchacho, formando su uniforme, el cual constaba de unos pantalones ajustados blancos y una camisa del mismo color, sus botas le llagaban hasta las rodillas y tenían el color púrpura de Saturno. El cuello de la camisa también tenía una línea del mismo color, en su mano apareció una larga vara terminada con una peligrosa punta afilada. En la frente del chico había aparecido una banda con el símbolo de Saturno en él. Serenity sonrió hacia el asombrado muchacho.  
  
"Bienvenido a nuestro grupo guerrero Saturno."  
  
"Es increíble." Irene y Ken estaban mirando atónitos al guerrero plantado ante ellos.  
  
"Ven conmigo joven Saturno, te presentaré al resto del grupo."  
  
Sammy miró un poco inquieto a su familia y después se giró hacia Serenity. "¿Puede venir Serena?"  
  
La aludida levantó una ceja sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y aguardó la respuesta de la mujer. "Si quiere venir puede hacerlo." La mujer se levantó seguida de Sammy. "Vamos."  
  
Los tres salieron de la casa y empezaron a andar, Serena vio de inmediato que se estaban dirigiendo al Shrine, donde ella y las demás guerrero solían mantener sus reuniones. Cuando llegaron, vieron que había reunidos unos cuantos chicos, para sorpresa de Serena entre ellos estaban Chad y Ken.  
  
"Chicos."  
  
Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar a Serenity y a los dos chicos. "Os presento al joven guerrero Saturno y a su hermana mayor Serena. Sammy, Serena, estos son Chad como guerrero Marte, Ken como guerrero Júpiter, Sissi como guerrero Mercurio, Lili como guerrero Venus, Jonatan como guerrero Urano y Ariana como guerrero Neptuno. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, podemos empezar a discutir como encontrar el Cristal de Plata."  
  
"Serenity, aún no nos has contado por que razón está Serena aquí."  
  
"Sammy lo ha pedido, y no veo ningún inconveniente en que esté. ¿Alguien tiene algo en contra?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
Serenity miró al muchacho que había hablado con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué, Jon?  
  
"Ella no es uno de los nuestros, podría ser un espía de la Negavers."  
  
"Como te atreves!"  
  
Sammy miró con ojos relucientes al otro chico, de un movimiento se plantó en frente de Serena para protegerla, pero ella no se inmutó, para sus adentros pensó que Urano no había cambiado en absoluto, tanto Haruka como Jonatan eran igual de desconfiados.  
  
"¿Y por qué no puede serlo?"  
  
Ahora fue Chad el que sale en defensa de Serena. "Yo conozco a Serena desde hace muchos años, ella jamás haría daño a nadie!"  
  
"¿A no? Entonces como es que ella es la única que continúa viva de su grupo de amigas?"  
  
Ante esto Serena se enfadó, con unos pasos se plantó ante Jonatan y le miró a los ojos, lo que el chico vio en ellos le obligó a dar un paso atrás.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a sacar a relucir este tema? No sabes nada de lo que pasó, así que si quieres acusarme de ser un miembro de la Negavers hazlo, pero no te atrevas a mencionar otra vez ese suceso." Suspirando, se volvió a Serenity. "Ahora creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que el grupo se separe por mi culpa, pero tened esto en mente, solo un grupo unido será capaz de sobrevivir a los grandes peligros a los que os enfrentaréis."  
  
Dicho esto Serena se giró y empiezó a andar hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, apareció un monstruo ante ella. Todos los demás, que se habían quedado en silencio después de sus palabras, cogieron los bolígrafos y empezaron a transformarse. Serena, mientras tanto, se había apartado del camino del youma y ahora observaba como la lucha se desarrollaba. Lo primero que notó, fue que estos guerreros no eran tan fuertes como las originales. También se notaba que no tenían, ni de mucho, tanta experiencia como sus predecesoras. Con un suspiro Serena corrió hacia uno de los lados del Templo y allí sacó su broche.  
  
"Me temo que tendré que ayudarles. CRISTAL DE PLATA, DAME EL PODER."  
  
La energía tan conocida la envolvió, y donde antes había estado la joven Serena, ahora estaba la poderosa guerrero Luna. De un movimiento saltó hacia el tejado del Shrine y desde allí continuó observando la lucha. Solo pensaba intervenir si era realmente necesario.  
  
En el campo de batalla, todos estaban confundidos, ninguno sabía donde debía colocarse ni como debía atacar, solo Mercurio había conseguido decir las palabras adecuadas para que saliera su ataque, los demás no tenían tiempo a concentrarse y lo único que hacían era esquivar los ataques que les lanzaba el youma. Con un suspiro, Serena se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos. No había más remedio que intervenir, o los acabarían matando a todos. Bajando otra vez la mano gritó:  
  
"BASTA."  
  
Todo el mundo se quedó quieto en su sitio. Hasta el youma dejó de atacar. Sin ninguna clase de introducción, Serena saltó al suelo, cogió su tiara que de inmediato se convierte en un disco luminoso y gritó. "DIADEMA ACCIÓN."  
  
El disco voló directamente hacia el youma y lo redució a cenizas, sus compañeros la miraron atónitos. Ella se giró y los miró seriamente, luego media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sin llegar a sus ojos. "No me miréis así, no en vano he estado luchando durante más de cuatro años." Júpiter fue el primero en recuperar la voz.  
  
"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
  
Serena se giró hacia él. "¿Cuál?"  
  
"¿Qué les paso a las otras guerreros?"  
  
Serena suspira. "Murieron."  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"Luchando. Vosotros ahora sois los guerreros y si queréis un consejo será mejor que aprendáis a usar vuestros ataques."  
  
Sin darles la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas, guerrero Luna saltó al tejado del Shrine y desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.  
  
Serena se apresuró a destransformarse y se asomó por uno de los lados del templo, Mercurio fue la primera de verla.  
  
"Serena, ¿estás bien?"  
  
La chica salió y andó en su dirección.  
  
"Sí, ¿y vosotros?"  
  
"Estamos bien gracias a guerrero Luna."  
  
Serena asintió y apretó el broche contra su cuerpo. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más se oyó una voz.  
  
"Vaya, los guerreros resulta que ahora son unos patosos."  
  
Todo el mundo se giró y empezó a mirar por sus alrededores. Serena, por experiencia, levantó la mirada y vio que en el cielo estaba flotando Jedite. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, pero no dijo nada. El general advirtió que la chica le estaba mirando, ambos se miraron durante un largo momento y entonces él volvió a hablar. "Que coincidencia, la única inteligente del grupo y resulta que no es una guerrero."  
  
Todo el mundo se giró hacia Serena y vieron que esta estaba mirando al cielo, enseguida todos siguieron su ejemplo y allí vieron al propietario de la voz. Un hombre vestido en un uniforme gris claro, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.  
  
Ken fruncio el cejo. "¿Quién eres tu?  
  
"Yo soy el general de la Negavers Jedite, ahora no es el momento de continuar luchando, pero tarde o temprano os mataré."  
  
Dicho esto, Jedite se desvaneció y los guerreros se quedaron solos. Serena tenía el cejo fruncido, no le gustaba la idea de que Jedite volviera a estar aquí. Esto podía significar dos cosas, primero, que Beryl no le matara o segundo, definitivamente peor, que todos hubieran regresado. Siendo así, Metalia también estaría viva y la batalla sería muy dura. Con una mirada pensativa, miró a los demás que habían empezado a hablar entre sí. Involuntariamente se preguntó si estarían preparados para luchar, y para morir si fuera necesario.  
  
De repente, oyó una voz que susurraba:  
  
"Lo estarán."  
  
Serena se giró ligeramente y vio a Plutón entre las sombras. Con unos cuantos pasos se acercó.  
  
"¿Han vuelto todos?"  
  
"Me temo que así es Princesa." Mirando a los nuevos guerreros, la anciana mujer preguntó "¿Vas a unirte a ellos?"  
  
Serena denegó con la cabeza. "Por ahora no, quiero que desarrollen su fuerza y sus ataques, estaré allí cuando me necesiten, pero aún no estoy preparada para unirme a ellos."  
  
Plutón asiente con la cabeza. "Tu tienes todo lo de las demás, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Así es, creo que en la próxima batalla les daré los comunicadores, así podré mantenerme al tanto de la situación sin necesidad de estar con ellos constantemente."  
  
"Es una buena idea. Llámame si me necesitas Princesa."  
  
"Lo haré."  
  
Plutón se desvaneció justo cuando los demás se destransforman. Sammy se giró en su dirección.  
  
"Serena, ¿vienes?"  
  
"Sí, ya voy."  
  
Los dos chicos se despidieron de los demás y se fueron acompañados por Ken.  
  
Sus padres les estaban esperando inquietos, ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron a sus hijos ilesos.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?"  
  
"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?"  
  
"¿Os han hecho daño?"  
  
"Mamá, papá, estamos bien. Ha habido un ataque y hemos matado al primer monstruo. Bien, de hecho lo ha matado guerrero Luna, nosotros solo hemos sido capaces de estar saltando de un lado para otro como conejos asustados."  
  
Mientras Sammy explicaba a sus padres lo que había pasado, Serena subió a su habitación. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la interrumpió.  
  
"Sabes, tu hermano hace muy buenas descripciones."  
  
Serena se giró lentamente y vio a Jedite plantado en la puerta.  
  
Continuará. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:  
  
Serena y Jedite se miraron durante un rato, hasta k la chica rompió el silencio. "¿Cómo me has encontrado?"  
  
"Ha sido fácil, ya sabía tu nombre, fue lo primero que hice cuando regresé. Sabes, ha sido una sorpresa, no pensaba que llegarías a cambiar tanto en cuatro años Serena, o debería decir guerrero Luna."  
  
Serena no apartó la mirada de Jedite, no le sorprendía que el general la hubiera encontrado. Al fin y al cabo, había visto como ella, guerrero Mercurio y guerrero Marte se transformaban en la última batalla contra él. "La lástima en todo esto es que tu no has cambiado un ápice Jedite. Lo que me pregunto es como puede ser que sigas vivo, si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos estabas debajo de un avión, no creo que Beryl te perdonara tu fracaso."  
  
Jedite se enfadó ante esas palabras y tiró una bola de energía negra que Serena paró fácilmente con ayuda del Cristal de Plata. "Así que tu tienes el Cristal, ¿no deberías entregárselo a la reina Serenity? Si no me equivoco esta tarde estaba en el Templo."  
  
"Yo soy la guardiana del Cristal, no pienso entregárselo a nadie."  
  
"¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?"  
  
"No, ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó, y yo ahora he recuperado todos mis recuerdos."  
  
"Oh, claro, la Princesa ha alcanzado su mayoría de edad. Ve con cuidado Princesa, Metalia reinará sobre la Tierra y nadie podrá evitarlo."  
  
Serena sonríe burlonamente. "¿En serio? La última vez la maté, y ahora pienso hacer lo mismo."  
  
Jedite la mira con interés. "¿A qué precio?"  
  
"Al que sea, sabes tan bien como yo que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por la Tierra, no sería la primera vez que lo hago."  
  
"Lo sé, ¿pero los demás guerreros están dispuestos a hacer lo mismo?"  
  
Serena vaciló un momento antes de contestar. "No lo sé, espero que lo estén."  
  
Jedite y Serena se quedaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos. "¿Por qué has venido Jedite?"  
  
"Quiero que me ayudes." Serena levantó una ceja con incredulidad. "Si has recuperado todos tus recuerdos sabrás que yo era uno de los protectores de Endymión."  
  
Serena asintió lentamente. "Lo sé."  
  
"Quiero que me vuelvas a ese estado, es la tercera vez que estoy obligado a estar bajo la influencia de Metalia y sé que si sigo un poco más, ya nadie podrá volver a cambiarme. Por favor Princesa, ayúdame."  
  
Serena bajó la cabeza. "¿Sabes que Endymión está muerto?"  
  
Jedite la imitó y asintió.  
  
"Lo sé, pero si vos me lo permitís os juraré fidelidad."  
  
Serena levantó su mirada hacia la cabeza inclinada de su enemigo y asintió ligeramente. Con una mano sacó el Cristal de Plata de su broche y este empezó a brillar con una intensa luz plateada. La energía del Cristal rodeó a Jedite en unos instantes y empezó a purgar toda la energía maligna que su cuerpo había ido acumulando a través de los años. Cuando acabó, Serena se dejó caer sobre su cama agotada, el general plantado ante ella se fue recuperando lentamente. Cuando por fin levantó los ojos, la chica vio que ahora contenían amabilidad y que la estaban mirando con preocupación.  
  
"¿Estáis bien alteza?"  
  
Serena sonrió cansadamente. "Por favor Jedite, no me llames así. Estoy bien."  
  
El general volvió a bajar la cabeza. "Majestad, sería un honor para mi, que aceptarais mi juramento de fidelidad para con vos y vuestro reino."  
  
Serena se levantó y en un haz de luz se convirtió en Princesa Serenity mientras el general se arrodillaba ante ella. "¿Jedite, prometes protegerme a mí, a mi familia y a mi reino, usando todas tus habilidades y toda tu fuerza para el bien de este planeta y de la gente que aquí habita?"  
  
"Lo prometo."  
  
"En ese caso acepto tu juramento."  
  
Serenity levantó la mano ligeramente y unas cuantas espurnas salieron de su mano en dirección al general, estas cambiaron su uniforme volviéndolo de un blanco rosado, a su lado apareció una espada y la capa blanca que colgaba de sus hombros tenía una línea plateada por los bordes. Finalmente, el cuello del uniforme era aguantado por una aguja con el símbolo de la media Luna. "Levántate general Jedite."  
  
Este obedeció de inmediato mientras continuaba mirando asombrado su nueva ropa. Serenity volvió a ser Serena y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. Como el hombre no salía de su asombro, la chica optó por romper el silencio. "¿Estás bien Justin?"  
  
El general levantó rápidamente la cabeza al oír su viejo nombre, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y asintió. "Sí, alteza, estoy bien."  
  
"Por favor, llámame Serena."  
  
El general asintió y miró a la muchacha sentada ante él. "¿Estás bien Serena? Estás pálida."  
  
"No es nada, hacía tiempo que no utilizaba el Cristal de esta manera. ¿Te parece bien si hablamos mañana?"  
  
"No hay problema Serena. Vendré a buscarte mañana por la mañana y te acompañaré a la escuela."  
  
"Está bien. ¿Supongo que tienes un sitio para quedarte?"  
  
"No te preocupes. Hasta mañana Princesa."  
  
El general salió por la ventana de la habitación y Serena se tumbó totalmente sobre la cama, sin molestarse a cambiarse de ropa, la chica se durmió.  
  
  
  
Por la mañana, Serena bajó temprano a desayunar con su familia, cuando estaban a punto de acabar sonó el timbre de la puerta. Antes de que nadie tuviera la ocasión de moverse, Serena se levantó y, besando a su familia, dijo que iba al colegio. Cuando salió, vio a Justin vestido en unos tejanos y una camisa blanca, sobre su nariz descansaban unas gafas de sol y en su mano llevaba un maletín y las llaves del deportivo amarillo aparcado ante la casa.  
  
"Buenos días Justin."  
  
"Buenos días Serena."  
  
Galantemente el hombre aguantó la puerta abierta para que su acompañante subiera. Ninguno de los dos vio a la sombra que les estaba observando desde una esquina, brillando con energía maligna. La sombra desapareció y el coche arrancó y desapareció entre el tráfico de Tokio. Los dos ocupantes guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Justin fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Serena."  
  
La chica lo miró de reojo. "¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que saben los nuevos guerreros?"  
  
Serena apretó los labios. "Que yo sepa, no saben nada, lo único que les ha contado Serenity es que deben encontrar el Cristal de Plata y proteger la Tierra."  
  
Jedite frunció el cejo. "Es decir, que no conocen tu existencia."  
  
"Si te refieres a mi forma como Princesa, no creo que lo sepan. Tampoco saben que yo soy guerrero Luna."  
  
"¿Por qué no se lo dices? Podrías saber lo que saben y hasta que punto están dispuestos a luchar por este planeta."  
  
Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo unirme a ellos Justin, no estoy preparada para volver a ser líder de las guerreros y supongo que mientras mi madre esté allí, ella lo será. Además, no creo que por ahora sean realmente conscientes del peligro en el que estamos, ellos no saben nada de Beryl ni de Metalia."  
  
Justin aparcó el coche en un callejón y Serena y él continuaron a pie hasta la escuela, allí Justin se despidió de su compañera y volvió al coche.  
  
Serena entró en la clase justo antes de que lo hiciera su profesora. Esta, en lugar de empezar con la clase normal, presentó a dos chicas nuevas. Cuando entraron en la clase, Serena las reconoció como Sissi y Lili. Por lo que dijo la profesora, eran hermanas gemelas y venían de un pueblo al sur de Japón. Sissi se sentó al lado de Serena mientras Lili ocupaba un sitio al lado de Molly.  
  
A la hora de comer, las cuatro chicas se juntaron bajo el árbol donde solían comer las guerreros cuando aún estaban vivas.  
  
"Así que venís de Ashan, ¿por qué estáis aquí?"  
  
Sissi paró de comer y respondió a la pregunta de Molly. "Nuestro padre ha conseguido un trabajo aquí, en Tokio y ahora estamos viviendo aquí."  
  
La comida continuó tranquilamente hasta que un hombre se acercó a ellas. Serena fue la primera en verlo y frunció el cejo preocupada. El hombre tapó los ojos de Molly y susurró en su oído:  
  
"¿Qué bonita señorita quiere venir a comer un pastel de chocolate conmigo?"  
  
Continuará. 


	6. Capítulo 6

La primera aparición de la Princesa.  
  
Molly palideció al instante cuando Nephlite apartó las manos de delante de sus ojos. De un salto se levantó, se giró y se le tiró al cuello con lágrimas en los ojos. Serena no apartó los ojos del general, su expresión era tensa y tanto Sissi como Lili lo notaron. Nephlite miró a Serena por encima de la cabeza de Molly, sus ojos se encontraron y el general vio que la muchacha ya no era la misma llorona de antes, en los grandes ojos azules el hombre leyó claramente una amenaza, la chica estaba dispuesta a todo si le hacía daño a su amiga. Cuando Molly se separó un poco del general, Serena habló.  
  
"Ve con cuidado general, ve con mucho cuidado." Serena se giró y se fue, Sissi y Lili la siguieron confundidas, dejando a la pareja a solas. Lili fue la primera en alcanzar a Serena.  
  
"Serena, ¿qué has querido decir?"  
  
La chica rubia se giró y la miró con ojos fríos. "Él ya me ha entendido, y supongo que Molly también."  
  
"Sabes Serena, empiezo a tener la sensación que nos escondes unas cuantas cosas."  
  
Serena miró a Lili seriamente y luego se giró y continuó andando.  
  
"¿Y por qué no?"  
  
Las dos chicas se quedaron atrás mientras Serena entraba en el edificio de la escuela.  
  
Las clases empezaron otra vez y las gemelas no apartaban los ojos de Serena. En medio de la última hora de clase, un general entró por la puerta. Serena lo reconoció de inmediato como Zoisite. Los alumnos empezaron a gritar asustados, pero de un movimiento Zoisite los encerró en unas cajas hechas con energía negra. Solo quedaron fuera Molly, Serena, Lili y Sissi que con sus rápidos reflejos habían sido capaces de esquivar todas las cajas. Zoisite empezó a reír y Molly lo reconoció de golpe.  
  
"¡Tú! Tu fuiste el que mató a Nephlite."  
  
Zoisite sonrió satisfecho. "Sí, fui yo. No puede ser que un general de la Negavers tenga amigos en la Tierra, y por eso te voy a matar. Después de que Jedite nos traicionara ayer, no tenemos ninguna necesidad que Nephlite siga sus pasos."  
  
"No voy a permitir que le hagas daño."  
  
Sin hacer caso a las otras dos chicas Serena se colocó delante de su amiga.  
  
Zoisite la miró largamente, la chica le resultaba familiar, pero en esos momentos no lograba acordarse. "¿Qué crees que podrás hacer contra mí?"  
  
Una voz detuvo la respuesta de Serena. "Ella puede que nada, pero yo sí." Ante Serena apareció Nephlite vestido en su uniforme de general.  
  
Zoisite frunció el cejo. "¿Nephlite, realmente crees que vale la pena sacrificar tu lealtad hacia Beryl por una simple humana?"  
  
Nephlite le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar. "Por Molly haría lo que fuera, ella es más importante para mí que Beryl."  
  
Mientras los dos generales discutían, Serena se arrodilló al lado de Molly, que estaba mirando fijamente a Nephlite. Lili y Sissi, salieron de su asombro y se dirigieron a las otras dos chicas. Sissi fue la primera en hablar.  
  
"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo Serena? Habría podido matarte."  
  
La otra chica la miró fríamente. "¿Y qué?"  
  
Las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas, antes de que pudieran replicar, Molly cogió el brazo de Serena con fuerza.  
  
"Por favor Serena, impide que le hagan daño. No quiero volver a perderle."  
  
Serena miró los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su compañera.  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
Molly asintió "Sí."  
  
Justo entonces Zoisite atrapó a Nephlite en una caja que no paraba de enviar energía negativa a través del cuerpo de Nephlite, causándole gran dolor. El general empezó a reír mientras los gritos de Molly se unían a los de Nephlite. Antes de que Lili y Sissi pudieran reaccionar, Serena se levantó decidida, al fin y al cabo, no podía defraudar a la chica que le había ayudado durante los últimos meses. Sus manos se pusieron al lado de su broche y este desapareció, revelando el Cristal de Plata. Su energía la envolvió y la transformó en Princesa, mientras Lili, Sissi y Molly la miraban atónitas. La bella princesa rompió la caja en la que estaba Nephlite y este cayó al suelo. Zoisite había parado de reír y ahora miraba a la chica con odio.  
  
"Maldita seas Serenity, te voy a matar."  
  
Bolas de energía se dirigieron a la chica sin que esta tuviera tiempo de colocar una barrera. Antes de que las bolas pudieran llegar a ella, una figura se colocó delante suyo. Serenity la reconoció de inmediato.  
  
"¡NEPHLITE!"  
  
El general no se movió y recibió la mayoría de los ataques. Antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacerle daño permanente, Serenity se elevó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire y levantando el Cristal por encima de su cabeza, gritó:  
  
"Cristal de Plata, protégelo."  
  
El Cristal emitió una luz blanca que formó una barrera protectora entorno a ellos, Nephlite cayó de rodillas y Molly corrió a su lado. De repente Zoisite lanzó un grito y se giró rápidamente revelando un largo corte en su espalda. Las chicas pudieron ver que un general vestido con prendas blancas estaba plantado detrás del general oscuro con su espada, ahora sangrienta, en la mano. Zoisite hizo una mueca de odio y desapareció. Serenity dejó caer su transformación y se desplomó en brazos de Jedite que había corrido para cogerla. Sissi y Lili estaban atónitas mirando como el Cristal volvía a transformarse en el broche que llevaba Serena colgado del lazo de su uniforme. Molly estaba ayudando a Nephlite a levantarse mientras Jedite intentaba que Serena despertara. Cuando Nephlite estuvo de pie, Molly y él se acercaron hacia el otro general.  
  
"¿Cómo está, Jedite?"  
  
El general levantó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
"Creo que está bien, solo está agotada por usar el Cristal. Si estás en condiciones, sería mejor que nos fuéramos."  
  
Nephlite asintió y mientras cogía a Molly en brazos, Jedite cargó con la inconsciente Princesa. Sin hacer caso a las otras muchachas, los dos generales salieron por la ventana y desaparecieron saltando por los tejados hasta llegar a la casa en donde vivía Jedite. Allí, el general dejó a Serena en una cama y acompañó a Molly y a Nephlite al comedor, donde les explicaó todo lo que Serena había hecho por él.  
Mientras tanto, Lili y Sissi habían conseguido salir de su estupor y, después de ayudar a sus compañeros de clase, salieron corriendo del aula dirigiéndose al teléfono público más cercano. Desde allí llamaron a Serenity y convocaron una reunión urgente de todos los guerreros. Cuando las dos chicas llegaron al templo todos las estaban esperando. Jonatan, el más impaciente del grupo, fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"¿Por qué nos habéis llamado?"  
  
Sissi suspiró y empezó a hablar. "Como debéis saber, mi hermana y yo vamos a la escuela Juuban, allí hemos visto que íbamos a la misma clase que Serena. Todo ha ido bien hasta que en la hora de la comida ha aparecido un hombre muy extraño, parece que él y Molly, la mejor amiga de Serena, tenían alguna clase de relación, lo que nos ha chocado es que Serena parecía no gustarle aquel hombre, si no recuerdo mal no ha dejado de mirarlo mientras abrazaba a Molly y luego le ha dicho que tuviera cuidado, cuando le hemos preguntado que quería decir con eso, ella ha dicho que él ya la había entendido."  
  
Cuando Sissi hizo una pausa para tomar aire, Lili continuó. "A última hora, de repente ha entrado un general en la clase y este ha aprisionado a todos nuestros compañeros de clase excepto a nosotras dos, a Serena y a su amiga Molly. El general en cuestión quería matar a Molly porque decía que a uno de sus compañeros le gustaba demasiado la chica y que era peligroso, pero Serena se ha puesto en medio y le ha dicho que no le haría daño, seguidamente ha aparecido el mismo hombre que antes y él y el general han empezado a luchar."  
  
Sissi la interrumpió. "Si no me equivoco, el amigo de Molly también era un general."  
  
Lili asintió y continuó. "Entonces Molly le ha pedido a Serena que ayudara a su amigo y ella lo ha hecho."  
  
Sammy intervino en la conversación. "¿Cómo puede Serena haberle ayudado?"  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron y suspiraron a la vez. Sissi fue la primera en hablar. "No tengo ni idea de quién es Serena, pero una cosa es segura, ella tiene el Cristal de Plata."  
  
Todos los del Templo retuvieron el aliento, asombrados y Lili continuó.  
  
"Está en ese broche que lleva en el uniforme. Durante la lucha lo ha sacado de allí y ella se ha transformado."  
  
"¿En que se ha transformado?"  
  
Ariana estaba al lado de Jon y miraba muy curiosa a sus nuevas amigas.  
  
"No estamos muy seguras, llevaba un vestido todo blanco con adornos dorados. Ha utilizado el Cristal para ayudar al amigo de Molly, después cuando el segundo general ha querido atacarla, él se ha puesto en medio y ella ha creado una barrera para protegerlo. Todo ha terminado cuando ha llegado el general que nos atacó ayer."  
  
Sissi continuó. "Lo curioso es que ahora llevaba un uniforme blanco y que ha atacado al otro general salvando a Serena. Los cuatro se han ido antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada."  
  
Los demás se quedaron en silencio, Sammy fue el primero en romperlo.  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser que Serena tenga el Cristal de Plata?"  
  
"Más importante aún, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo?"  
  
Todos se giraron hacia Serenity que parecía estar sumida en reflexiones. "Sammy, ¿le pediste consejo a Serena sobre lo de ser guerrero?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
Serenity lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Y qué te dijo?"  
  
"Apuesto a que te dijo que no lo hicieras."  
  
"Te equivocas Jonatan, dijo que si sentía que debía hacerlo que lo hiciera, que debía seguir mi corazón." Serenity sonrió satisfecha. "Bien, si dijo eso supongo que por ahora no hace falta que la consideremos un enemigo. ¿Creéis que querrá darnos el Cristal?"  
  
"No lo creo, si hubiera querido dárnoslo habría dicho que lo tenía."  
  
"Creo que tienes razón Chad, sería lo lógico. Sammy, me gustaría que descubrieras todo lo que puedas de la relación entre tu hermana y el Cristal."  
  
El chico asintió. "Haré lo que pueda, pero os advierto que Serena es muy testaruda, si no quiere decir algo no lo dice y listo."  
  
Sammy se despidió de los demás y se marchó a casa, preguntándose como podía ser que Serena tuviera una arma tan poderosa en su poder.  
  
Continuará...  
  
A/N: Gracias por vuestros reviews. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Cuando llegó a casa, Serena ya estaba allí. Después de que la muchacha despertara, Nephlite le había pedido que le ayudara y ella había hecho lo mismo que el día anterior hizo con Jedite, transformando a Nephlite en un general al servicio de la Luna.  
  
Antes de que Sammy pudiera abordar el tema, su madre les llamó a comer. Como sus padres sabían de que iba la historia, Sammy decidió sacar partido de la situación y abordó el tema del Cristal de Plata en medio de la comida.  
  
"Serena, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías el Cristal de Plata?"  
  
Todo el mundo dejó de comer al instante y se giró a mirar a Serena, que también ha bajado sus palillos. "No es de vuestra incumbencia."  
  
Sammy frunció el cejo. "Claro que sí, lo necesitamos para ganar a la Negavers."  
  
Serena le miró con un aire un tanto burlón. "¿Y se puede saber quién lo utilizaría?"  
  
"Supongo que Serenity. Quiero que me lo des para que se lo pueda dar mañana."  
  
La expresión de Serena se hizo gélida. "No."  
  
Irene decidió intervenir. "Serena, esto no es un juego, dale el Cristal a tu hermano para que pueda salvar el mundo."  
  
Serena ni tan siquiera se dignó a mirarla. "He dicho que no."  
  
Su padre miró a la obstinada chica enojado. "Serena, tu no haces nada con él, y los guerreros pueden salvar al mundo."  
  
Sin querer, Serena dejó escapar una carcajada. "No digas tonterías papá, estos guerreros por ahora no serían capaces de ganar ni a una mosca."  
  
Sammy se puso de pie de golpe, tenía la cara roja por el enfado. "¡Cómo te atreves! Ayer arriesgamos nuestra vida y tu estuviste escondida todo el rato."  
  
Serena ni se inmutó. "Por lo que recuerdo, vuestra vida no estuvo en peligro. Ese youma aún era peor que vosotros."  
  
"¿Ese qué?"  
  
Sammy ahora estaba mirando sorprendido a su hermana, esta suspiró y replicó. "Youma, ¿es que ni siquiera sabéis como se llaman vuestros enemigos?"  
  
Sammy la miró enfurruñado. "Lo sabríamos si nos lo hubieras contado."  
  
Serena volvió a sentarse en la silla de donde se había levantado cuando había empezado la discusión. Con voz tranquila, empezó a hablar, preguntándose cuanto le podía contar a su hermano sin que este sospechara nada. "Vuestros enemigos actuales, son los del reino de la Oscuridad. El ser más poderoso en esa organización es Metalia, este no tiene cuerpo y la Negavers se dedica a reunir energía para devolverle la vida. La reina Beryl es la que transmite las órdenes directas a los generales y estos son los que manejan a los youmas."  
  
Sammy, imitando a su hermana, se sentó. "¿Cómo podemos vencerlos?"  
  
Serena le miró intensamente. "A los youmas y a los generales podéis ganarlos con vuestros poderes. Para ganar a Metalia necesitaréis el Cristal de Plata."  
  
"Dánoslo."  
  
"No."  
  
Su padre, viendo que la chica no pensaba hacer lo que su hermano le pedía, volvió a intervenir. "Serena dáselo. Es una orden."  
  
La expresión de Serena se volvió gélida de nuevo. "Tú no estás en condiciones de darme órdenes papá."  
  
"Soy tu padre!"  
  
La obstinada chica sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Si tratamos de temas como del Cristal de Plata no lo eres"  
  
Ken la miró sorprendido. "¿Qué quiere decir?"  
  
"Exactamente lo que he dicho, en estos temas mi padre es Apolo y que yo sepa está muerto." Ken y Irene se miraron confundidos mientras Sammy continuaba la discusión con su hermana.  
  
"Dámelo."  
  
"¿Estás sordo? He dicho que no."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque no estáis preparados para tenerlo."  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, Sammy volvió a levantarse. "Tu no tienes ningún derecho a tenerlo."  
  
Serena entrecerró los ojos, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. "Yo soy su guardiana. Sammy, cuando Serenity recuerde quién es, le daré el Cristal de Plata, solo se lo puedo dar a ella."  
  
El silenció reinó en la habitación durante unos momentos, y fue la tímida voz del muchacho quien lo rompió. "¿Tu sabes quién es?"  
  
"Por supuesto que lo sé." Serena sonrió tristemente. "Sammy, hay tantas cosas que aún te faltan por conocer de las guerreros, de su pasado sobretodo. Cuando estéis en condiciones os daré el Cristal."  
  
Sammy miró a su hermana con angustia. "¿Pero y si para entonces la Negavers nos ha dominado?"  
  
La sonrisa de Serena se borró, y sus ojos azules brillaron con determinación "Mientras yo esté aquí, esto no pasará."  
  
"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"  
  
"Porque yo puedo utilizar el Cristal de Plata, y aunque si utilizo todo su poder moriré, estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo para salvar la Tierra. No sería la primera vez. Ahora, cambiando de tema, puesto que sabes que sé cosas sobre los guerreros déjame darte algunos consejos. Primero y más importante, nunca, nunca utilices tu poder como guerrero Saturno. Si lo utilizaras destruirías todo este sistema Solar." Sammy palideció ante estas palabras, pero Serena continuó hablando con total tranquilidad. "Tu naturaleza de Saturno te permite curar a la gente de heridas físicas poco importantes sin necesidad de estar transformado, con la transformación este poder crece, en una lucha puedes ayudar a tus compañeros creando una barrera protectora diciendo Silence Block."  
  
"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"  
  
"Eso solo es asunto mío, si ahora me disculpáis ya no tengo hambre."  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, Serena se levantó y salió de la cocina. De allí se dirigió a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama agotada.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente por la tarde, los guerreros se reunieron en el Templo, allí Sammy les contó lo que le había dicho Serena el día anterior. Serenity empezó a hablar cuando el chico hubo terminado.  
  
"Por lo que has dicho, Serena se considera la guardiana del Cristal de Plata, y solo me lo puede dar a mí, pero primero debo saber quién soy."  
  
Ken la miró un poco sorprendido. "Eso no debería ser tan difícil, tú eres Serenity. ¿Qué más deberías saber?"  
  
Serenity se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "No lo sé. Pero según Serena debo ser alguien especial." Chad la miró seriamente. "¿Y si fueras a preguntarle quién eres?"  
  
"Dudo que me lo dijera. Por otra parte está esa Metalia, y esa reina Beryl, por alguna razón, ese nombre me resulta familiar."  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera continuar, apareció un portal ante ellos. Sorprendidos los chicos vieron como de él aparecía una mujer vestida de guerrero. En sus brazos llevaba una niña con el pelo rosa y grandes ojos rojos. Jonatan fue el primero en reaccionar, de un salto se levantó mientras el portal desaparecía detrás de la extraña guerrero.  
  
"¿Quién eres?"  
  
La guerrero lo miró durante unos instantes antes de contestar en voz suave y tranquila. "Yo soy guerrero Plutón, la guerrero del Tiempo."  
  
Serenity avanzó unos pasos. "¿Qué haces aquí Plutón?"  
  
"La Tierra está en peligro, he venido aquí para ayudaros. ¿Alguien puede avisar a Serena?"  
  
A/N: Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. 


	8. Capítulo 8

John fue el primero en hablar después de las palabras de la misteriosa guerrero. "¿Por qué deberíamos avisar a una persona tan sospechosa?"  
  
La niña en brazos de la guerrero frunció el cejo con enojo mientras que Chad se dirigió al teléfono. Cuando volvió dijo que Serena estaba en camino. Plutón dejó a la niña en el suelo y todo el templo se quedó en silencio mientras los guerreros observan como las dos extrañas se quedaban quietas esperando pacientemente la llegada de la Princesa. Serena, después de recibir la llamada, se apresuró a dirigirse al templo, preguntándose que había pasado. Cuando alcanzó el último escalón, una sombra con el pelo rosa se le tiró a las piernas. La chica mayor casi perdió el equilibrio mientras Chibi-Usa se agarraba con toda la fuerza de sus cortos brazos a su madre.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, ¿cómo puede ser que estés aquí?"  
  
Serena se inclinó para coger a la niña en brazos. Esta empezó a sollozar contra su hombro mientras los demás las miran sorprendidos.  
  
"Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? Estoy asustada."  
  
Las bocas de las guerreros se abrieron atónitas cuando oyeron a la niña llamar mamá a Serena. Esta intentó calmar a Chibi-Usa tan bien como pudo hasta que al final se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Después de asegurarse de que la niña estaba cómoda, miró a los demás que se habían ido recuperando poco a poco. Su mirada se fijó sobre Plutón.  
  
"Plutón, ¿cómo puede ser que esté viva?"  
  
La guerrero se adelantó y se inclinó ligeramente. "No estoy muy segura Serena. Por lo que sé, la pequeña Dama se encontraba en el corredor del tiempo cuando las guerreros y el Príncipe murieron, puede que eso la haya salvado."  
  
Serena frunció el cejo. "Setsuna, hace más de siete meses que murieron, como puede alguien sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el corredor."  
  
"No estoy segura, pero parece ser que ella lo ha conseguido."  
  
Serena suspiró, sabía que la guerrero no iba a decirle nada más.  
  
"Gracias por traerla Plutón."  
  
Plutón asintió y habló de nuevo. "De hecho he venido a hacer otra cosa."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Es hora explicar un par de cosas a los guerreros, y mejor hacerlo en el lugar donde empezó todo."  
  
Serena asintió y las dos chicas se giraron hacia Serenity, ella un poco incómoda miró a las dos mujeres ante sí. Serena despertó a Chibi-Usa y la dejó en el suelo. Esta se cogió de la pierna de la Princesa. Serena, observada por los demás, colocó sus manos a los lados del broche y empezó a concentrarse en el Cristal de Plata que enseguida empezó a flotar entre sus manos. Tanto las medias Lunas de Chibi-Usa y Serena como la media Luna de Serenity empezaron a brillar. Serena levantó el Cristal de Plata por encima de su cabeza y gritó:  
  
"CRISTAL DE PLATA, LLÉVANOS A CASA."  
  
La brillante luz envolvió a todos los presentes y les transportó hacia las runas del palacio de la Luna.  
Cuando Lili abrió los ojos vio que estaba en una habitación muy grande, en ella había muchos espejos y diferentes utensilios de maquillaje. En otro lado de la habitación, había una cama enorme con montones de cojines esparcidos en ella. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"¿Te gusta?"  
  
Lili se giró bruscamente y vio que en una de las butacas colocadas delante del hogar estaba sentada una chica. Esta era de su edad aproximadamente y tenía el pelo rubio muy largo. Cuando Lili miró los ojos de la figura sentada ante ella vio que eran de un azul muy intenso y que la estaban mirando con curiosidad. La chica vuelve a hablar después de haberla examinado de arriba a bajo. "Así que tú eres mi sucesora."  
  
"¿Tu sucesora?"  
  
La extraña chica asintió. "¿Tú eres guerrero Venus, verdad?"  
  
"Sí, ¿quieres decir que tú eres la antigua guerrero Venus?"  
  
"Así es, yo soy Mina, Princesa heredera del reino de Venus."  
  
Lili no pudo hacer mas que mirarla sorprendida. "¿Una Princesa?"  
  
Mina rió un poco. "Todas las guerreros éramos las Princesas de nuestros planetas, de hecho ahora ya no tiene mucha importancia puesto que ya no vive nadie en ellos."  
  
Lili miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?"  
  
"Estamos en el reino de la Luna, el que fue el centro de todo el Sistema Solar hace mil años."  
  
"¿Tantos años tienes?"  
  
Mina volvió a reír divertida. "No, la reina Serenity me hizo renacer en el futuro después de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata."  
  
"Estoy confundida."  
  
Mina miró seriamente a la chica sentada frente a ella. "No tengo mucho tiempo, todo esto te lo puede contar Plutón más adelante. Ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente.- Lili asintió y Mina continuó.- Tu eres guerrero Venus, la guerrero del amor y de la belleza. Para hacer tus ataques debes decir Crescent Beam, de tu dedo saldrá un rayo de energía que será capaz de acabar con tus enemigos. Más adelante, con práctica podrás desarrollar más ataques, pero este es el básico. Tu única misión es la de proteger a la Princesa de la Luna. Supongo que ahora que la reina ha renacido, también debes protegerla a ella.  
  
Lili parecía estar aun más confundida. "¿Quién es la Princesa?"  
  
Mina se levantó y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.  
  
"Ven, te la presentaré."  
  
Lili siguió a la Princesa de Venus sin hacer más preguntas.  
En otra habitación, Chad abrió los ojos, enseguida notó el calor de un fuego, que estaba quemando en su espalda. Cuando se levantó, vio a una forma muy conocida. Esta levantó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
"¿Quién me hubiera dicho que tú serías el próximo guerrero Marte?"  
  
"¿Raye?"  
  
La chica se levantó y se acerca al guerrero. La chica lleva un vestido largo, rojo, en su frente brilla el símbolo de Marte. "Chad."  
  
"¿Tú eres una guerrero?"  
  
Raye asintió ligeramente. "Lo era."  
  
"¿Todas tus amigas también lo eran?"  
  
"Sí. Dime Chad, ¿cómo está Serena?"  
  
"Bastante bien. Ha cambiado mucho desde que moristeis. ¿Ella también es una guerrero?"  
  
"Ella es más que una guerrero. Ella es la Princesa de la Luna, que todos las guerreros juramos proteger."  
  
"Y lo habéis hecho."  
  
"Sí. Chad, te he traído aquí para ayudarte."  
  
"¿Ayudarme?"  
  
"Ahora eres guerrero Marte, debes reemprender nuestra tasca de proteger a la Princesa y a la Tierra. Para hacer tus ataques, debes decir: Mars Fire Ignite, juntar las manos con los índices apuntando a tu enemigo. De tus dedos saldrá fuego puesto que este es tu elemento como el guerrero del fuego y del alma, más adelante aprenderás a utilizar otros de tus poderes. Ahora ven, te llevaré ante la presencia de la reina y de la Princesa."  
  
Chad y Raye salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación del trono. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.  
  
Cuando Sissi abrió los ojos vio que las paredes de la habitación en que estaba estaban llenas de estanterías con libros. Ante una de las estanterías se encontraba una chica de espaldas a ella, su pelo era azul y lo lleva corto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un largo vestido de seda azul pálido. Inconscientemente la guerrero lo comparó con el color del hielo. De repente la figura se giró y posó sus ojos azules en Sissi, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
"Veo que te has despertado."  
  
La chica se incorporó. "¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Me llamo Ami, y soy la Princesa de Mercurio. Asimismo, hasta hace unos meses fui guerrero Mercurio. Ahora tu ocupas mi lugar."  
  
Sissi frunció el cejo, preguntando una de las cosas que la habían tenido intrigada desde hacía tiempo.  
  
"¿Por qué yo?"  
  
Ami se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sonriendo divertida ante la curiosidad de la otra chica. "No lo sé, no fui yo la que escogí sino los poderes. Supongo que debías tener alguna relación con Mercurio o con el reino de la Luna."  
  
Sissi la miró un tanto confundida. "Estoy segura que no tengo ninguna de esas relaciones."  
  
Ami rió bajito y se acercó a Sissi que aún estaba sentada en el suelo. "No en esta vida. Todos los guerreros vienen del Milenio de Plata, un reino poderoso que existió hace más de mil años. Renacimos en la Tierra gracias a la ayuda de la reina Serenity y estuvimos obligadas a luchar con el propósito de proteger a la Princesa y a la Tierra. Ha llegado el momento que vosotros cojáis el relevo. Por lo que he visto ya has descubierto tu ataque, este es meramente defensivo." Ami se dirigió a un escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó una caja plana. En la tapa había el mismo símbolo que hay en la frente de la Princesa, el símbolo de Mercurio. "Toma, es para ti, yo ya no tengo utilidad para él."  
  
Sissi por fin se levantó y fue a coger la misteriosa cajita de la mano de Ami. "¿Qué es?"  
  
Ami cerró otra vez el cajón. "Este es el ordenador que pertenece a la guerrero de Mercurio, con él te será posible hacer cálculos matemáticos precisos y descubrir las características de los youmas que os ataquen. Además hay todos los informes de las luchas que ha habido en estos últimos cuatro años y a los enemigos a los que nosotras nos enfrentamos."  
  
Sissi cogió el ordenador de la mano de Ami y lo abrió. La Princesa dejó que la guerrero lo examinara un poco antes de volver a hablar. "Ahora ven conmigo, te llevaré a la habitación donde se encuentra la Princesa, supongo que la reina está con ella."  
  
Sissi se levantó y siguió a Ami hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Cuando Ken abrió los ojos oyó como una voz lo estaba llamando. De inmediato reconoció la suave voz y levantó la cabeza bruscamente. A su lado estaba Lita vestida con un vestido verde que le llegaba a los tobillos. En la frente de la chica brillaba el signo de Júpiter.  
  
La chica lo estaba mirando un tanto preocupada, pero se relajó en cuanto le vio abrir los ojos. "¿Estás bien Ken?"  
  
El guerrero se levantó y miró a su compañera. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y Lita hundió su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
"No puedo creer que estés aquí Lita. ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
La muchacha sonrió y se separó de él. "He venido a darte unos cuantos consejos."  
  
Ken la mira en los ojos, obviamente confundido. "¿Qué podrías contarme tú?"  
  
Lita rió un poco. "Ken, yo lo sé todo sobre guerrero Júpiter, puesto que fui ella mientras estaba viva."  
  
El muchacho se quedó atónito. "¡Tú eras guerrero Júpiter!"  
  
Lita asintió, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. "Así es, y mis amigas eran las demás guerreros. ¿Tanto te sorprende?"  
  
"Un poco, Serena nunca dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando nosotros aparecimos."  
  
Los ojos de Lita se entristecieron. "Serena ha guardado el secreto por más de cuatro años, es normal que no quisiera compartirlo con vosotros." Al cabo de un momento añadió, más para si que para su compañero; "La Princesa es muy confiada pero no tanto."  
  
Ken la miró con curiosidad. "¿Princesa?"  
  
Lita levantó la cabeza bruscamente. "Serena es la Princesa de la Luna y las guerreros deben protegerla a toda costa." Tomando aire, empezó a contarle al chico lo que necesitaría saber más adelante. "Ken, ha llegado la hora que tú y los demás guerreros aceptéis vuestro destino como protectores de la Tierra y de la Princesa, tal como lo hicimos nosotras hace más de cuatro años. Guerrero Júpiter, para realizar tu ataque debes decir: Júpiter Thunder Crash. De tu cinta saldrá una pequeña antena que recogerá la electricidad que tu cuerpo forma y a través de tus manos podrás canalizarla hacia tu enemigo. Con el tiempo recibirás nuevos poderes y nuevos ataques. Ahora sígueme, te llevaré hacia el salón del trono."  
  
Lita cogió el brazo de Ken y ambos salieron de la habitación.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Cuando Jonatan abrió los ojos, inmediatamente notó la presencia de Ariana a su lado. La chica empezó a moverse lentamente y se giró hacia donde estaba su compañero. Ambos se pusieron de pie y miraron por la habitación. En ella vieron armas antiguas e instrumentos musicales de toda clase. De pronto Ariana notó una presencia a sus espaldas y se giró bruscamente seguida de Jonatan. En la otra punta de la habitación estaban dos chicas jóvenes; según los cálculos de Ariana debían tener la misma edad que ellos, pero en sus ojos se veía una seriedad y una sabiduría impropias de su edad. Sin querer, Ariana comparó esta mirada con la mirada que tenía Serena, en sus ojos también se veía una sabiduría impropia de su edad. Jonatan dio un paso adelante y fijó los ojos en la muchacha del pelo rubio.  
  
"¿Quiénes sois?"  
  
La chica del pelo azul turquesa sonrió al oír el tono de amenaza en la voz del guerrero. "Vaya, veo que una de las características para ser guerrero Urano es ser agresivo y desconfiado. ¿No te parece?"  
  
Su compañera murmuró alguna cosa por lo bajo pero nadie fue capaz de oír lo que decía. Viendo que su compañera no iba a decir nada más, la chica del pelo azul habló en nombre de las dos. "Yo soy Michiru, Princesa de Neptuno y esta es mi mejor amiga, Haruka, la Princesa de Urano."  
  
Haruka miró a los recién llegados seriamente. "Antes Michiru y yo ocupábamos el sitio de guerreros Urano y Neptuno que ahora tenéis vosotros."  
  
Neptuno salió de detrás de Jonatan y miró con amabilidad a su predecesora. "¿Dónde estamos?"  
  
Michiru sonrió ligeramente. "Estamos en el palacio de la Luna, la Princesa Serenity os ha traído aquí." Jonatan no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo. "¿La Princesa?"  
  
"Vosotras la conocéis como Serena, no creo que haya revelado su identidad."  
  
El guerrero de Urano miró a la Princesa de Urano con incredulidad y negó la cabeza.  
  
"No, no nos ha dicho nada."  
  
Antes de que Haruka tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, Michiru la interrumpió. "Debemos darnos prisa, los demás están empezando a reunirse."  
  
Haruka asintió y empezó a hablar. "Vuestra misión como guerreros Urano y Neptuno no es la de proteger a la Princesa como lo es la de los guerreros Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y Venus. Vuestra misión es la de proteger el Nuevo Milenio de Plata cuando este aparezca."  
  
Cuando Haruka paró para tomar aire, Michiru continuó. "Eso solo es teóricamente ya que este nuevo reino no aparecerá si la Princesa muere, es por eso que en las grandes crisis todos los guerreros se unen para protegerla."  
  
Haruka volvió a tomar el relevo, pues lo que tenía que decir solo incumbía a la guerrero de Urano "Jonatan, tu ataque como guerrero Urano se hace diciendo: World Shaking. De tu mano saldrá una bola de energía que irá adquiriendo velocidad a medida que se acerque a tu enemigo."  
  
Michiru, al igual que su compañera, se dirigió a la guerrero de Neptuno. "Ariana, como guerrero Neptuno dominas el poder del agua, para hacer tu ataque deberás decir: Deep Submerge, en tus manos se formará una gran bola de agua que tirarás a tus enemigos."  
  
"Debéis desarrollar vuestra misión con la ayuda de guerrero Saturno y guerrero Plutón, vuestros poderes son un poco superiores a los de los otros cuatro guerreros, pero no os equivoquéis, los otros cuatro están muy bien entrenados y a causa de su unión pueden llegar a ser mucho mejores que vosotros."  
  
Cuando Haruka hubo callado, Michiru se apresuró a añadir un último consejo. "Otra cosa, lo digo por experiencia, nunca dudéis de la capacidad de la Princesa. Nosotras cometimos el error de retarla porque pensábamos que era indigna del puesto y acabamos las dos tragando polvo."  
  
Haruka rió ligeramente ante el comentario de su compañera, recordaba muy bien el día en que por fin aceptaron a Serena como la Princesa Serenity.  
  
"Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos."  
  
Las dos Princesas se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, seguidas de los dos guerreros.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000  
  
Una mano se posó en el hombro de Sammy cuando este empezaba a abrir los ojos. Cuando el chico se levantó, vio que a su lado estaba una chica de su misma edad vestida con un suave vestido púrpura. Sus ojos son del mismo color y le estaba mirando con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. En la frente de la chica brillaba el símbolo de Saturno.  
  
"Bienvenido guerrero Saturno."  
  
Sammy la miró con curiosidad y sin reconocerla. "¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Yo soy Hotaru, Princesa de Saturno y antigua guerrero Saturno."  
  
El nombre le hizo recordar, y Sammy frunció el cejo. "Un momento, tú eres una de las amigas de mi hermana."  
  
Hotaru asintió ligeramente. "Cierto, yo soy una de las amigas de la Princesa Serenity."  
  
Sammy la miró. "¿Princesa?"  
  
"Tu hermana es la Princesa de la Luna, Sammy. Las guerreros estábamos allí para protegerla al igual que guerrero Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y yo protegíamos el Sistema Solar de las invasiones del exterior. Esa será ahora tu misión, debes proteger el Nuevo Milenio de Plata, pero ten en cuenta que sin la Princesa este nunca llegará a formarse, es muy importante que no le pase nada."  
  
Después de esas palabras, el muchacho empezó a entender muchas cosas. "Si tú eres una guerrero, ¿las demás amigas de mi hermana también lo son?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¿Y moristeis protegiéndola?"  
  
Hotaru lo miró tristemente. "Sí, y todas nosotras volveríamos a hacerlo sin pensar en ello ni un solo minuto."  
  
Sammy frunció el cejo. "Pero ella tiene el Cristal de Plata, podría haberlo utilizado."  
  
Hotaru ya estaba negando la cabeza antes de que el chico acabara la frase. "¿Sabes que el precio de utilizar todo el poder del Cristal es la muerte?"  
  
Sammy palideció un poco, pero asintió. "Sí, me lo han dicho. Pero podría haberos salvado a todas sacrificando su vida. No sabía que Serena fuera tan egoísta."  
  
Hotaru frunció el cejo enojada. "No deberías hablar así de tu hermana. Ella hubiera utilizado el cristal si le hubiéramos dado la oportunidad. De hecho lo estaba haciendo pero Urano se dio cuenta y la dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca. Urano siempre ha sido un poco impulsiva, pero esto salvó a la Princesa."  
  
Sammy se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber dudado de su hermana, pero continuó cuestionando a la muchacha. "Pero os mató a vosotras."  
  
Hotaru se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Lo sé, pero esto no importa. Por lo menos a nosotras no nos importa, no creo que Serena esté de acuerdo."  
  
Sammy asintió. "No lo está."  
  
"Me lo temía. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, todas las Princesas y los guerreros se están reuniendo en el salón del trono."  
  
Continuará.  
  
A/N: Gracias a mer y a mery por sus reviews. 


	10. Capítulo 10

Serenity abrió los ojos y sintió una alfombra bajo sus manos, cuando se fijó en ella vio que era completamente roja. Al levantarse, la mujer vio que estaba vestida en un vestido todo blanco que llegaba hasta sus pies. Cuando hubo terminado de inspeccionar su vestido, levantó la vista y vio que en uno de los extremos de la alfombra roja había tres tronos, similares los que había visto en las viejas películas del rey Arturo. Por encima de los tronos había un gran tapiz donde aparecían la Tierra, la Luna y el Sol. De repente Serenity sintió leves pisadas tras de sí, al girarse vio que de entre las sombras salía una chica más joven que ella. Llevaba un vestido del mismo color que ella pero más sencillo y con adornos dorados sobre el pecho. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido del mismo modo que el de ella, pero su flequillo estaba aguantado por dos cintas de perlas, en la muñeca de la chica descansaba una pulsera de coral. Cuando Serenity volvió a fijar sus ojos en la cara de la muchacha, la reconoció. Aunque su apariencia hubiera cambiado ligeramente sus ojos continuaban siendo los mismos. Levantándose pausadamente, la mujer empezó a interrogar a la joven. "¿Dónde estamos Serena?" La muchacha se acercó más, quedándose a unos pocos pasos de donde se había detenido la mujer. "Estamos en el reino de la Luna, donde tu y yo nacimos hace más de mil años." Serenity frunció el cejo, eso no tenía demasiado sentido, pero decidió cambiar de tema. "Antes le has dicho a Sammy que me darías el Cristal de Plata si recordaba quien era. ¿Puedes decirme quién soy?" Serena vaciló ligeramente, pero sabía que debía decirle la verdad a la mujer. Suspirando resignada, respondió la pregunta. "Eres su Majestad la reina Serenity del reino de la Luna, unida en matrimonio con el rey Apolo del Sol, madre de la Princesa Serenity de la Luna." Todo eso resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero por alguna razón no llegaba a recordarlo. "No lo recuerdo, ¿cuándo dices que pasó esto?" Serena ni se inmutó, era normal que la pobre mujer estuviera confusa. "Todo pasó hace más de mil años, cuando todos los planetas vivían en paz, cuando tú eras la reina del Milenio de Plata." "Ese nombre me resulta familiar, ¿qué era?" La muchacha suspiró un poco enojada, echando de menos la presencia de Luna, ella probablemente podría haberla ayudado a explicarse mejor. De todos modos, intentó explicar la historia resumida. "El Milenio de Plata era una confederación de reinos que abarcaba de Mercurio hasta Plutón, en este Sistema Solar, solo el Sol y la Tierra eran reinos apartados. Tú te casaste con el rey del Sol y yo estaba prometida con el Príncipe de la Tierra. Por desgracia todo se acabó." "¿Qué es lo que pasó?" Serena hizo una mueca, no le gustaba tener que recordar todo eso. "La reina Beryl conquistó todo el Sistema, cuando ya no hubo salvación utilizaste el Cristal de Plata para enviarnos a la Tierra, allí renacimos todos y al volver a aparecer Beryl en la Tierra nos despertamos destruyéndola. O al menos eso creíamos." "¿Por qué no querías darnos el Cristal de Plata?" La joven frunció el cejo, un poco enojada. Es que su madre no podía pensar en otra cosa? Allí estaba ella, intentando explicarle todo lo que había pasado hacía más de mil años, cosas que la reina necesitaba saber, y la mujer solo se interesaba por un cristal que ni siquiera sería capaz de utilizar puesto que no sabía lo necesario. Controlando su enojo, la joven princesa se limito a contestar la pregunta en un tono un tanto frío. "Porque solo los miembros de la familia real de la Luna son capaces de utilizarlo, y tú no estabas ni estas en condiciones de hacerlo porque ni recuerdas quien eres. Aún no sabes como debes utilizar el Cristal, pero yo tenía todos mis recuerdos y podía utilizar el Cristal para salvar la Tierra si era necesario. "¿Quieres decir que eres de la familia real de la Luna?" Serena refrena las ganas que tiene de llevarse la manos a la cabeza y gritar. Que si era de la familia? Maldita sea, se lo estaba intentando decir desde hacía mas de diez minutos. Con una voz forzada, contestó a la pregunta. "Reina Serenity, yo soy tu hija la Princesa Serenity." La mujer se queda mirando sorprendida a la chica que está delante suyo. Cuando al cabo de un momento, aun no había dicho nada, Serena se giró y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia los tronos. "Como he dicho antes todos renacimos en la Tierra, nadie sabía que tu también ibas a renacer, pensábamos que habías muerto en la luna después de que el cristal realizara el traslado." Serenity asintió, aun estaba un poco confundida, pero podría acabar de entender todo esto más tarde, cuando estuviera sola. Ahora tenía que ocuparse por su hija, quien parecía estar bastante enojada, y tal vez un poco triste. "¿No te sorprendió verme esa tarde en casa de tus. padres?" Todos el enojo abandonó el semblante de Serena, y la chica volvió a acercarse, mirando a la mujer con ojos tristes. "Madre, estuve a punto de tirarme a tus brazos ese día. Pero hubo algo en tus ojos, en tu manera de actuar, que me lo impidió." Luego añadió. "Por suerte." Serenity se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía un poco culpable por no ser capaz de reconocer a su hija. No dudaba de las palabras de la muchacha, pues vestidas de aquel modo el parecido era obvio. "Oh, debió hacerte daño que no supiera quién eras. Lo malo es que ahora tampoco te recuerdo." Serena asintió, hacía varios días que había aceptado que la reina no la recordaba. "No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo." Antes que ninguna de las dos pudiera volver a hablar, guerrero Plutón entró en la habitación. Inclinándose ligeramente, dijo: "Majestad, alteza, las guerreros están esperando a ser recibidas." Serenity pareció estar incómoda con la situación y por eso la Princesa decidió ocuparse. "Gracias Plutón, hazlas pasar dentro de unos momentos." La anciana guerrero sonrió un poco divertida. "Así lo haré alteza." Plutón se inclinó una vez más y salió de la habitación del trono, cerrando la gran puerta tras de si. Serenity miró a su hija. "¿Siempre es todo así de formal?" Serena se rió bajito. "Claro que no, pero ahora los nuevos guerreros deben jurarte fidelidad. Ven conmigo." La princesa guió a su madre hacia el trono más elevado y le indicó que debía sentarse allí. Seguidamente Serena tomo asiento en el trono colocado a la izquierda del de su madre. Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrir. Las primeras de entrar fueron la guerrero de Venus y Mina. La Princesa de Venus vio como la Princesa Serenity palidecía al reconocerla. Con un guiño intentó tranquilizarla y acompañó a la guerrero hasta colocarse delante del trono de la reina. Mina se arrodilló de inmediato y Lili la imitó. "Majestad, alteza, como Princesa de Venus he venido aquí para presentaros a la nueva guerrero de Venus." Serena, viendo que su madre no sabía lo que debía hacer, empezó a hablar en voz neutral. "Sed bienvenidas Princesa de Venus y guerrero Venus. Lili, como guerrero Venus, ¿prometes proteger a la reina, a su familia y a su reino, usando todas tus habilidades y toda tu fuerza para el bien de la Tierra y de la gente que allí habita?" Ante una señal de Mina, Lili hizo la promesa. "En nombre de Venus, planeta del amor, y de su Princesa, lo prometo." Serena sonrió ligeramente. "Entonces se bienvenida a la corte. Levantaos." Mina indicó a Lili donde debía colocarse detrás de la reina, mientras que ella se sentaba en una de las sillas colocadas al lado de Serena. Al pasar, Mina puso su mano en el hombro de la Princesa y lo apretó un poco. Lili se quedó de pie al lado de la reina, debajo del signo de Venus. Desde allí, vio entrar a Chad con otra chica vestida de rojo. Raye y su compañero se arrodillaron en el mismo sitio que lo habían hecho Mina y Lili. Antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto, los ojos de la princesa del fuego y los de Serena se encontraron por un momento. En ellos, Raye pudo ver todo el dolor que había sentido la Princesa durante estos últimos meses. "Majestad, alteza, como Princesa de Marte he venido aquí para presentaros al nuevo guerrero de Marte." Esta vez es Serenity la que habla, siguiendo la pauta que ha marcado su hija. "Sed bienvenidos Princesa de Marte y guerrero Marte. Chad, cómo guerrero Marte ¿prometes protegerme a mí, a mi familia y a mi reino, usando todas tus habilidades y toda tu fuerza para el bien de la Tierra y de la gente que allí habita?" Chad, con voz orgullosa, hace el juramento. "En nombre de Marte, planeta del fuego, y de su Princesa, lo prometo." Serenity asiente. "Entonces se bienvenido en la corte. Levantaos." Marte y Raye siguen el ejemplo de Mina y Venus, y ocupan sus lugares. Así, uno tras otro los guerreros y las Princesas fueron jurando fidelidad a la Reina Serenity. Las últimas en entrar fueron Plutón, seguida de Chibi- Usa que ahora llevaba su uniforme de guerrero. Estas, al contrario que las demás solo se inclinaron ligeramente, y en lugar de hacerlo ante la reina, lo hicieron ante la Princesa. Los demás guerreros y Serenity las miraron sorprendidos, pero Serena levantó ligeramente la mano indicando que podían levantarse. Luego, decidiendo que su hija debería estar a su lado, la llamó con voz suave. "Neo-Princesa Serenity." La pequeña Chibi-Usa inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "¿Majestad?" Extendiendo sus brazos, Serena le indicó que debía hacercarse. "Ven aquí." La pequeña subió los pocos escalones que la conducían hacia el trono de su madre. Mientras andaba pausadamente, su uniforme cambió y se transformó en el mismo vestido que llevaba Serena. El vestido que por derecho siempre llevaba Princesa de la Luna. La joven se inclinó ligeramente y cogió a Chibi-Usa en brazos, poniéndola sobre su regazo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esperando que la reina dijera alguna cosa. La pobre mujer parecía tener miedo de equivocarse y permaneció callada. Finalmente, Serena, viendo que no estaban yendo a ningún sitio, alzó la voz. "La ceremonia ha terminado." De inmediato se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde las Princesas estaban reunidas. Plutón que había permanecido al pie de los tronos, se fue con ella mientras que los demás guerreros se quedaban indecisos en sus sitios. Serenity tampoco se movió y se limitó a observar como su supuesta hija se reunía con sus amigas. Serena dejó a la niña en el suelo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia a Urano, que se había levantado para esperar la tormenta que estaba segura le venía encima. La Princesa se plantó delante suyo, sus ojos echaban chispas y todas las demás pudieron ver que estaba muy enfadada. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Haruka? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?" La otra muchacha bajó la cabeza. No se arrepentía de lo que hizo aquel día, era su misión proteger a la joven princesa. "Princesa, si no lo hubiera hecho te habrías sacrificado por nosotras." Los ojos de Serena brillaban con furia y su media luna estaba empezando a brillar. "¿Y qué? ¿Qué es lo que significa mi vida en comparación a la vuestra?" "Eso depende de a quién preguntes, Princesa." Neptuno miró con simpatía a la joven chica delante suyo. "Para nosotras tu vida es mil veces más importante que la nuestra. Es nuestro deber protegerte, no el tuyo de protegernos a nosotras." Serena sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. "Aún así no teníais derecho a hacerlo. Habéis roto los corazones de vuestras familias." Mina habló entonces en voz baja, intentando calmar a su alterada amiga. "Serenity, todas sabíamos que podía pasar. Sabes tan bien como nosotras que aceptamos ese riesgo cuando nos transformamos." "Pero entonces no teníais otra opción, cuando os transformasteis estabais en peligro, no hubierais podido negaros." "Pero podríamos haberlo hecho después, aún así no lo hicimos, y ninguna de nosotras se arrepiente. Serenity, las cosas están como deben estar." Serena se giró hacia la última que había hablado. "Pero Raye..." "Shh..." La Princesa de Marte abrazó a la ahora sollozante Serenity y empezó a consolarla. Poco a poco Serena fue pasando de unos brazos a otros hasta que se quedó en los de Urano. Esta aprovecho el momento para susurrarle en el oído. "Serena, como te prometimos siempre estaremos preparadas para hacer cualquier cosa por ti, lo que hice aquel día volvería a hacerlo sin pensarlo, y estoy segura que todas harían lo mismo." Serena asintió y se separó de la Princesa de Urano con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Enseguida notó como alguien se le cogía a la pierna y instintivamente colocó una mano protectora sobre la cabeza de su hija. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada más, Plutón habló. "Majestad, debemos volver a la Tierra." Serena suspiró y asintió. Con una última mirada hacia las Princesas, Serenity elevó el Cristal de Plata y gritó: "CRISTAL DE PLATA LLÉVANOS A LA TIERRA." Al cabo de unos segundos todos volvían a estar en los terrenos del Templo. Allí Plutón se despidió de Serena y Chibi-Usa, ignorando a los demás guerreros que aún miraban un poco desconfiados a la antigua guerrero. Una vez hubo desaparecido en uno de sus portales, Serena suspiró y miró a la niña plantada a su lado. "¿Nos vamos a casa Chibi-Usa?" La niña asintió, pero antes de que pudieran moverse, Jonatan se les adelanta y se plantó delante. "Un momento, quiero saber una cosa." Serena miró al guerrero y suspiró. ¿Que problema tenían los guerreros de Urano? ¿Es que no podían conformarse con las explicaciones simples? En un tono inusualmente frío, la princesa preguntó: "¿Qué quieres, guerrero Urano?" "¿Por qué razón esa guerrero Plutón no ha jurado fidelidad a la Reina?" Serena levantó la cabeza orgullosamente. Con sus amigas nunca habría actuado de ese modo, pero ellas no estaban y estos nuevos guerreros habían jurado fidelidad a la reina, no a ella. Para ellos ella solo era la Princesa y así actuaría. "Por la sencilla razón de que me juró fidelidad a mí. Hace mil años, en el Milenio de Plata, las guerreros estaban bajo mi control, me juraron fidelidad a mí sin que mi madre se metiera." "Así que te he quitado el puesto." Serena se giró hacia la reina y una media sonrisa iluminó su cara. "Reina Serenity. Madre, en el Milenio de Plata tenías cientos de protectores y nombraste a las guerreros mi corte personal, ahora ninguno de esos protectores existe y no es más que lógico que los guerreros te juren fidelidad a ti." Urano volvió a hablar. "¿Y qué pasa con la niña?" Serena frunció el cejo, no le gustaba nada el tono de voz del guerrero. "Chibi-Usa no necesita jurar fidelidad a nadie, es mi hija del futuro. Por ahora no creo que pueda regresar puesto que su padre ha muerto en este tiempo." La niña miró a la reina Serenity a los ojos y luego a los demás guerreros, hasta que finalmente posó su mirada en Urano. "De todos modos si tuviera que jurar fidelidad a alguien se la juraría a mi madre." Serena sonrió ligeramente. "Eso no será necesario cariño. Vamos mis padres estarán en un estado de histeria a estas alturas." Saturno miró uno de los relojes del templo y ahogó un grito. "Dios mío, nos van a matar. Vamos Serena, nos vemos chicos, Majestad." El guerrero empezó a correr, seguido de cerca por Serena y Chibi-Usa. Como había pronosticado Serena, sus padres estaban histéricos de preocupación por su hijo. En cuanto entraron, la pareja se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, llenando el aire de preguntas. "Sammy, ¿qué ha pasado?" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Te han hecho daño?" Ken e Irene ignoraron a su hija, que se había quedado plantada en la puerta. Chibi-Usa vio que en los ojos de su madre se estaban formando lágrimas y por eso cogió su mano y la apretó mientras continuaba mirando como los dos adultos se aseguraban que su hijo pequeño estaba bien. Serena, notando la pequeña mano en la suya, se apresuró a esconder las lágrimas e indicó a Chibi-Usa que la siguiera hacia su habitación. Allí la pequeña empezó a pasearse por la habitación con pasos enfadados. "¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? Tu también has estado fuera todo el día y ellos no te han dicho nada." Serena se sentó en la cama y la miró. "Es normal cariño, ellos no saben que soy guerrero Luna." Chibi-Usa se paró y la miró largamente a los ojos. "¿Y qué? Ellos son tus padres y deberían preocuparse por ti." Serena sonrió cansadamente. El viajecito a la luna la había dejado agotada. "Puede que tengas razón Chibi-Usa, pero ahora no quiero continuar discutiendo esto. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Estoy cansada de utilizar el Cristal de Plata." La niña asintió y con la ayuda de su madre se puso uno de los pijamas que Serena tenía guardados para ella por si alguna vez venía a su época. Pronto las dos chicas estaban durmiendo, una en brazos de la otra, sin notar como alguien abría la puerta sin hacer ruido. La pareja estuvo mirando a las dos chicas por largo rato, no podían acabar de creerse lo que su hijo les había contado. Estaban empezando a ver que Serena no era la chica que ellos habían creído y no podían evitar preguntarse que otras tantas sorpresas escondería su hija. Al cabo de unos momentos, los dos adultos se miraron y con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza, cerraron la puerta. Mañana sería otro día y podrían hablar con su hija. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11  
  
Por la mañana, Serena bajó temprano a desayunar seguida de Chibi-Usa. Al entrar en la cocina las dos chicas notaron el ambiente tenso que descansaba en la habitación, pero ambas decidieron ignorarlo. Cuando acabaron de comer, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Ken fue a abrir. Delante de él había dos chicos guapos y una chica, cogida del brazo de uno de ellos, antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Serena apareció detrás de él y sonrió ampliamente a los recién llegados. "Buenos días Justin, buenos días Nathan, hola Molly, ahora mismo salgo." Serena volvió a entrar en la casa, seguida de su padre que estaba preguntando quien eran esos chicos. Serena lo ignoró, sabiendo muy bien que su padre era demasiado protector. Después de despedirse de sus padres y su hermano, Serena y Chibi-Usa salieron de la casa y subieron al coche de Justin que arrancó nada más cerrada la puerta. Por el camino Serena les contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando terminó, Nathan fue el primero en hablar. "No puedo creer que le juraran fidelidad a la reina en lugar de jurártela a ti." Serena sonrió tristemente. "Es natural Nathan, ahora la reina estará protegida, ¿quien si no iba a hacerlo?" Nathan resopló, un poco frustrado. "Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero quién te protegerá a ti?" Serena desvió la mirada. "Eso no es tan importante." Antes de que Nathan pudiera contestar, Justin se le adelantó. "No digas tonterías Serena, tú eres la futura reina." La chica sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "Es probable que eso ya no siga así Justin, ahora que mi madre está aquí, ella será la que se convertirá en reina." Ambos hombres fruncieron el cejo. "No estoy de acuerdo." Serena suspiró. "Chicos, las cosas saldrán como tengan que salir. Ahora no empecéis a poneros en contra de la reina, sino aún terminaremos mal. Puede que tarde o temprano debáis jurarle fidelidad." Al unísono, ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza. "Jamás." Y Justin continuó. "Princesa, nuestra fidelidad está en ti, y nadie podrá cambiar eso." Serena levantó las manos ligeramente. "Está bien, tranquilos, al fin y al cabo, Plutón decidió hacer lo mismo." Los dos hombres dejaron a Molly y a Serena en el colegio y después acompañaron a Chibi-Usa hacia su escuela. Las horas pasaron lentamente, por fin Molly y Serena salieron a las cinco, cuando ambas se dirigían hacia el parque donde habían quedado con los chicos y Chibi-Usa, Serena tuvo una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que acababa de notar se quedó quieta por un instante. "¿Qué pasa Serena?" Molly observó como su amiga tenía la vista perdida y se acercó para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, su mirada se volvió a enfocar. "¿Serena?" En voz monótona, la chica habló. "Las guerreros acaban de transformarse, debo ir a ayudarlas. Por favor Molly, esperadme en el parque." Antes de que la otra chica tuviera tiempo de replicar, Serena empezó a correr hacia un callejón oscuro donde se transformó en guerrero Luna. Saltando de un tejado a otro, Serena se fue acercando hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la lucha. Los guerreros lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor que en la última batalla, todos ellos conocían sus ataques y ahora estaban aprendiendo como combinarlos para que fueran más útiles. Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos los tres youmas que había enviado Zoisite estaban en el suelo, a pesar de eso, ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de destruirlos. Mercurio estaba buscando frenéticamente una solución en su ordenador, pero allí solo encontró datos de cómo guerrero Luna mataba a los enemigos en el pasado. Levantando lentamente la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros, la chica habló. "Chicos, me temo que tenemos un problema." Marte se acercó a ella mientras los otros continuaban manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los youmas caídos. "¿Cuál?" "En todas las luchas en que lucharon las guerreros anteriores, siempre era guerrero Luna la que acababa venciendo al youma, era su habilidad especial." Jonathan maldijo en voz alta. "Maravilloso, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Una voz suave corto todas las respuestas. "No te pongas nervioso Urano, ya estoy aquí." De un salto, guerrero Luna se colocó por delante de los demás guerreros y con su cetro eliminó a los youmas, convirtiéndolos en polvo. Todos los demás suspiraron de alivio, pero fue guerrero Urano quién rompió el silencio cuando Serena estaba a punto de irse. "Espera." La chica se giró, y lo miró con curiosidad aparente. "¿Qué quieres?" El joven guerrero se adelantó un poco. "¿No deberías jurar fidelidad a la reina como lo hemos hecho nosotros?" De repente, Serena se dio cuenta que los demás no sabían que ella era la Princesa Serenity. Con facciones neutrales, negó ligeramente la cabeza. "No creo que sea necesario, mi fidelidad está en la Princesa, no en la reina. Si ahora me disculpáis." Serena decidió transportarse y llegó al parque justo cuando Justin y Nathan estaban a punto de ir a buscarla. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella, rostros llenos de preocupación. "Serena, ¿estás bien?" La chica sonrió, se notaba que estaba un poco cansada. "Sí, no os preocupéis, los guerreros están empezando a cogerle el truco, han sido capaces de tirar al suelo a tres youmas." Todo el mundo rió. "Vaya, eso es toda una proeza." Serena se les unió. "No seas malo Justin, piensa que solo están aprendiendo." El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Sí, ya." Una semana había pasado desde que Serena y sus compañeros fueron a la Luna, casi cada día había habido un ataque y Serena había estado ayudando los guerreros siempre que era necesario. Plutón había venido una vez, solo para comprobar que todo iba bien y por lo demás había estado encerrada en el corredor del tiempo. Chibi-Usa había sido aceptada como un miembro más de la familia y ella y Sammy se habían hecho buenos amigos. Una noche, Serena despertó sobresaltada. En un primer momento no supo que es lo que la había despertado, pero de repente vio que la caja de música que le había regalado Endymión estaba brillando. Con cuidado, soltó a su hija y la arropó entre las sabanas. Seguidamente, la muchacha se levantó, con las manos temblorosas cogió la caja en forma de estrella y la abrió, dejando que por primera vez en todos estos meses sonara la melodía del amor. Con un sobresalto, la chica cerró la cajita. 'Esto solo puede significar una cosa, Endymión ha vuelto.' Esta idea la sorprendió, pero cuando intentó localizarlo mediante su unión, lo encontró enseguida. Por lo que la chica podía ver en su mente, el Príncipe se encontraba en una habitación de hospital y estaba muy confundido. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos Serena dejó que la imagen desapareciera. Durante unos instantes, la chica se quedó inmobil, abrumada por sus sentimientos, entonces, de repente se puso en movimiento y se vistió con las prendas del día anterior. Sin hacer ruido salió de la casa y con la ayuda de su broche se transportó hacia un lugar desconocido, siguiendo la presencia de Darién. Mientras tanto, en el hospital Juuban, uno de los pacientes que estaba en coma acababa de despertar. La enfermera que estaba en la habitación había llamado al médico de guardia y ahora los dos estaban mirando al joven que estaba volviendo en si lentamente. De repente en la habitación entró un policía que había sido avisado por el médico. "Buenas noches." El joven tendido en la cama levantó la cabeza lentamente. Su mirada estaba un poco perdida, pero a pesar de eso intentó hablar. Su garganta estaba muy seca y con un ligero movimiento de la mano le indicó a la enfermera que quería beber algo. Esta asintió y le dio un vaso de agua que él apuró en unos segundos, seguidamente se giró hacia el policía y habló. "Buenas noches." El hombre fue a sentarse en la silla junto a su cama. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" El paciente, se encogió de hombros. "No estoy muy seguro." El policía aceptó la respuesta y pasó a cosas más importantes. "¿Puedes decirme como te llamas?" El hombre se sentó con la ayuda de la enfermera. "Me llamo Endymión." Frunciendo el cejo, el policía expresó sus dudas. "¿Endymión? Que nombre más extraño. Dime, ¿te acuerdas del ataque?" "¿Qué ataque?" Ahora Endymión era el que estaba frunciendo el cejo, no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran con tanta familiaridad, al fin y al cabo era el Príncipe de la Tierra. Ahora que se fijaba en la habitación, se dio cuenta que habían cosas muy raras, máquinas que no había visto nunca. "¿Dónde estoy?" El medico se apresuró a contestar. "Estás en el hospital Juuban. Hace unos meses te rescataron de un sitio donde había habido un ataque, tu fuiste el único superviviente." El joven estaba extremamente confundido, no recordaba nada de lo que le estaba contando el hombre, pero en estos momentos solo otra idea le venia en la mente. "¿Y Serenity?" Los otros ocupantes de la habitación se miraron entre si. "¿Quién es Serenity?" El joven sentado en la cama los miró contrariado. "¿Cómo puede ser que no sepan el nombre de su alteza real la Princesa Serenity del reino de la Luna?" El oficial miró confundido al doctor que se encogió de hombros. "¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué reino de la Luna? ¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?" Antes de que Endymión pudiera contestar una suave voz intervino. "Ya no existe el reino de la Luna Endymión." Todos se giraron y vieron a una chica que se acercaba. Iba vestida con unos pantalones tejanos y una camisa rosa. Sus ojos y los del joven sentado en la cama se encontraron. "¿Serenity?" La chica asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. "Soy yo Endymión." El joven la miró de arriba abajo. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Desde cuando llevas esta ropa?" Serena se rió y se dirigió a la cama, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los demás presentes en la habitación. "¿No te acuerdas Endymión? El reino de la Tierra, el del Sol y el Milenio de Plata desaparecieron hace más de mil años." Endymión se puso tenso al instante, obviamente estaba completamente confundido. "Mil años. ¿Cómo puede ser?" Serena lo miró tristemente. "Beryl lo destruyó, la Reina Serenity nos envió al futuro para que renaciéramos y pudiéramos vivir nuestra vida otra vez y vivir en paz." "No lo recuerdo." Endymión puso su cabeza en sus manos e intentó recordar alguna cosa de las que le había contado Serena, ella mientras tanto se plantado a su lado y cogió el broche en su mano. Este empezó a brillar y la media Luna apareció en la frente de la Princesa. "Endymión." El Príncipe levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, entonces Serena murmuró: 'Recuerda'. Una luz se dirigió hacia la frente del Príncipe e hizo aparecer el símbolo de la Tierra. De pronto la mente de Endymión se vio inundada por imágenes de la batalla final y de su vida en la Tierra. Cuando las imágenes pararon, el chico se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió sin decir palabra mientras su mente intentaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Serena volvió a colocar su broche en su bolsillo y entonces se giró hacia el médico y el oficial. "¿Qué era eso?" Serena les miró sin decir palabra, estaba intentando decidir si podía confiar en ellos o no. Antes de que el oficial repitiera la pregunta ella habló. "Si les contara lo que era eso ¿qué harían con la información?" Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos y ella decidió continuar. "Miren, puedo irme tal cual y dejarlos en la ignorancia, pero sé que entonces corro el riesgo que no me dejen en paz o lo que sería peor, que lo publiquen. Si se lo cuento, el peligro que la historia salga se reduce, pero si saliera sería desastroso. ¿Qué deciden? ¿Me voy o me prometen que no lo contarán a nadie y les cuento la historia?" El médico fue el primero en responder. "Me gustaría saber de que va todo esto, te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie." Serena le miró a los ojos y vio que el hombre era sincero. El policía pensó durante un rato más y luego asintió. "Está bien, tampoco contaré nada." Serena se relajó y sonrió. "Bien. Si no me equivoco, usted es el oficial encargado de las extrañas muertes en el parque, ¿verdad?" El policía la miró fijamente, súbitamente interesado. "Así es, ¿sabes algo?" La chica asintió "Sí, las que allí murieron eran mis amigas, pero no eran solo esto, también eran las guerreros que han estado salvando Tokio durante los últimos cuatro años." Ambos hombres la miraron estupefactos. Finalmente el policía consiguió articular palabra. "Eso no puede ser, hemos recibido noticias que dicen que los guerreros han aparecido durante la última semana." Serena asintió de nuevo. "Cierto, pero esos son los nuevos guerreros. Si se fija verá que son diferentes. En primer lugar, no son tan poderosos como las anteriores porque apenas llevan unas semanas en su puesto, después verá que en lugar de ser todo chicas, los guerreros Urano, Saturno, Marte y Júpiter son chicos y su uniforme es diferente." El hombre suspiró. "¿Qué me dices de guerrero Luna?" Serena hizo una mueca. "Como he dicho antes, las guerreros eran mis amigas, de todo nuestro grupo solo hubo dos supervivientes, guerrero Plutón, que no asistió a la lucha porque tiene otras obligaciones y yo, guerrero Luna." El medico apenas se inmutó ante la revelación, puesto que se lo había estado esperando. Mientras dejaba que el otro hombre saliera de su asombro, miró al joven dormido en la cama. "¿Qué relación tiene él con todo esto?" Serena suspiró y también miró a la durmiente forma de Darién. "Él es Tuxedo Mask." Los dos hombres miraron un poco sorprendidos al chico y luego volvieron a girarse hacia Serena. El médico rompió el silencio. "¿Qué le has hecho antes?" Serena le miró un poco sorprendida. "Hace un rato que estoy aquí y he oído la mayor parte de la conversación, de ella se podía deducir fácilmente que Darién..." El policía la interrumpió. "¿Quién es Darién?" La chica se ruborizó ligeramente. "O, perdón. En esta época, el nombre de Endymión es Darién y el mío es Serena, no Serenity. Como estaba diciendo, he visto que la memoria de Darién estaba dañada, no recordaba nada de esta época ni el final de nuestra vida anterior. Con la ayuda de este broche he podido restablecer su memoria y ahora recuerda todo lo que ha pasado." Durante las siguientes horas, Serena les contó todo lo referente al Milenio de Plata y a su vida en ese reino, luego les explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que una gata llamada Luna entró en su vida. Ya era casi completamente de día cuando la Princesa terminó de contarles toda la historia. El oficial, dándose cuenta de la hora que era decidió que era mejor marcharse. "Me temo que debo irme, no te preocupes Serena, guardaré tu secreto. Toma, es mi tarjeta, si alguna vez tienes algún problema llámame." La chica sonrió cansadamente. "Lo haré, gracias Rudolf." El hombre se marchó y el médico y ella se quedaron solos. "También yo debo irme Serena. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti antes de irme?" La chica asintió. "Sí Matt, puedes quedarte un momento aquí, necesito ir a casa para dejar una nota para mis padres, no deseo que se preocupen." El hombre sonrió amablemente. "Claro Serena." Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció. Cuando reapareció en su habitación, vio que Chibi-Usa aún estaba durmiendo. Sin hacer ruido se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando la comida. Allí le dijo que iba a pasar todo el día fuera y salió por la puerta antes de que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de replicar. Cuando llegó, Matt estaba mirando unos historiales médicos y Darién aún estaba durmiendo. El médico sonrió hacia Serena y se fue. La chica se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y decidió llamar a Justin antes de que pensasen que le había pasado algo al no encontrarla en su casa. Al segundo timbre una voz soñolienta contestó. "¿Sí?" "Buenos días Nathan." El hombre gruñó. "Serena, ¿qué haces despierta tan pronto?" "Estoy en el hospital Juuban." Serena sonrió maliciosamente cuando oyó como Nathan aguantaba la respiración bruscamente. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos has llamado antes?" Serena no pudo aguantarse más la risa y se pasó el siguiente minuto riendo mientras Nathan escuchaba confundido desde el otro lado del teléfono. Finalmente, la chica recuperó su voz y se apresuró a calmar al hombre. "Estoy bien Nathan, no me ha pasado nada." La voz de Nathan estaba llena de frustración cuando volvió a hablar. "Pero acabas de decir que estás en el hospital." "Así es, pero no estoy por mí. Sería mejor que vinierais, no os vais a creer lo que he descubierto." "¿No puedes decirlo?" La voz de Serena se tensó un momento. "No, quiero que lo veáis. Otra cosa, id a buscar a Chibi-Usa cuando estéis de camino hacia aquí, la llamaré para que sepa que estáis en camino. Resignado, el hombre asintió para si mismo. "Está bien Serena, ahora vamos." 


	12. Capítulo 12

Al cabo de media hora, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Serena, sonriente, se levantó y fue a abrir. Ante ella estaban dos hombre, una chica y una niña que parecían estar muy inquietos. Chibi-Usa se tiró enseguida a las piernas de su madre como queriendo asegurarse que realmente estaba allí, Serena la cogió en brazos e indicó a los demás que la siguieran al interior de la habitación. Cuando los ojos de los demás se posaron en la cama su respiración se detuvo de inmediato. Justin fue el primero en reaccionar y susurró: "Endymión."  
  
Chibi-Usa se cogió fuertemente del cuello de su madre y miró al hombre con grandes ojos rojos. "Papá."  
  
Todo quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, entonces Darién empezó a despertar. Serena se acercó de inmediato a la cama y con el brazo que tenía libre cogió la mano del chico. Este lo notó y respondió apretando ligeramente la mano de su Princesa, entonces con una sonrisa abrió los ojos y miró a su enamorada intensamente. Ambos sonrieron hasta que Chibi-Usa no pudo aguantarlo más y con un grito se lanzó de los brazos de su madre a los de su padre quien la cogió tan bien como pudo. La niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Darién intentaba calmarla. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, su mirada se dirigió hacia los demás presentes en la habitación. No pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa cuando vio a los dos generales plantados ante su cama. Estos se mantuvieron con la mirada baja y no se atrevieron a mirar a su Príncipe. Molly, al contrario, no paraba de mirar de los generales a Darién mientras apretaba firmemente el brazo de Nathan.  
  
Serena, notando el ambiente tenso, hablo en voz tranquilizadora. "No tienes razón para mirarlos así mi amor, Jedite y Nephlite vuelven a ser los que eran, liberados por fin de la energía maligna que les envolvía."  
  
Darién se relajó de inmediato y sonrió. Tanto Justin como Nathan decidieron mirar hacia su Príncipe y suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que había una sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos generales se quedaron indecisos hacia lo que debían hacer y decir, al fin y al cabo habían jurado fidelidad a la Princesa. Serena se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de los hombres y decidió darles unos momentos a solas.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, Molly, ¿qué os parece si vamos a buscar un desayuno para todos?"  
  
Molly asintió enseguida y Chibi-Usa decidió obedecer a su madre a pesar de que no quería perder de vista a su padre por si este volvía a desaparecer. Cuando las chicas hubieron salido de la habitación, Justin y Nathan volvieron a quedarse con la vista pegada al suelo.  
  
Darién frunció el cejo. "¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos?" Ninguno de los dos le respondió. Viendo que no tenía otra elección su cara se puso dura. "¡Generales!"  
  
En la voz del hombre había implicada una orden y ambos levantaron la cabeza bruscamente para mirar en los serios ojos de su Príncipe.  
  
Por fin, Nathan suspiró y se aproximó un poco a la cama. "Mi Príncipe, ambos desearíamos inclinarnos ante vos, pero hemos jurado fidelidad a la Princesa y no queremos romper esa promesa, más ahora que los nuevos guerreros han jurado fidelidad a la Reina."  
  
Darién frunció nuevamente el cejo. "¿Nuevos guerreros?"  
  
Justin asintió. "Así es mi Príncipe, los poderes se han instalado en unos jóvenes cuando las guerreros originales murieron, esta vez fue la reencarnación de la reina Serenity la que los reunió y por eso le han jurado fidelidad a ella en lugar de hacerlo a la Princesa. Es más, la Princesa se aparta de los demás, solo les ayuda si es necesario, ellos han descubierto su identidad como Princesa Serenity pero no saben que ella misma es guerrero Luna. Los únicos que han mantenido su fidelidad en ella han sido Plutón, Chibi-Usa y nosotros, por esa razón no deseamos romper nuestra promesa."  
  
La expresión del rostro del príncipe se aligeró, y el hombre sonrió. "Ni falta que hace Justin, yo mismo le juré fidelidad, me alegro que tenga protectores como vosotros."  
  
Los dos generales sonrieron aliviados y empezaron una conversación con su Príncipe. Durante todo el día, los generales y las chicas le contaron a Darién las últimas noticias. Por fin, a las ocho, un médico dio a Darién de alta y los seis salieron del hospital. Se había decidido que Darién viviría con los generales puesto que ahora no tenía piso ni trabajo.  
  
Chibi-Usa y Serena llegaron a casa justo a la hora de comer. No dieron explicaciones sobre donde habían estado y optaron por escuchar como Sammy les contaba a sus padres sobre el ultimo entrenamiento que había hecho esa misma tarde. Cuando llegaron a los postres, una sombra se cernió de repente sobre la mesa, rápidamente todos levantaron la vista y vieron que Zoisite estaba flotando a la altura de la lámpara. Serena vio que el general estaba preparando un ataque y que lo estaba dirigiendo a su preciosa hija. Sin pensarlo un momento la chica se tiró enfrente de la niña tirándola al suelo provocando que la bola de energía pasase por encima de ellas. En un instante, Serena se puso de rodillas y fijó su fría mirada en el general mientras que Sammy aprovechó para transformarse. El general rió y por fin habló. "Que tierno, la Princesa de la Luna arriesga su vida por una niña."  
  
Los ojos de la Princesa brillaron con furia. "¿Qué es lo que quieres Zoisite?"  
  
El general volvió a reír. "Oh, solo he venido aquí para matarte, Princesa."  
  
Guerrero Saturno se adelantó un poco. "No te lo voy a permitir."  
  
Zoisite ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. "Cállate guerrero esto es entre ella y yo, por su culpa Beryl me mató. ¿Te acuerdas Princesa?"  
  
Serena sonrió burlonamente. "¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue un terrible incidente."  
  
Por un momento pareció que el general iba a enfurecerse, pero con un visible esfuerzo se calmó y volvió a hablar. "¿Qué vas a hacer Princesa? ¿Piensas luchar como Princesa o vas a utilizar tu alter ego, del que ni siquiera los guerreros saben que eres tu?"  
  
Sammy miró confundido a su hermana mientras Serena consideraba sus posibilidades cuidadosamente. Ahora que Zoisite había dicho eso, Sammy y sus padres no pararían de incordiarla hasta que les contara lo que había querido decir el general, además era mucho más práctico luchar como guerrero Luna ya que se sentía más cómoda en esa transformación. Lentamente se levantó y notó que Chibi-Usa hacía lo mismo, preparada a transformarse si su madre daba la señal. Al final Serena tomó su decisión, con una mano cogió su broche y sin dejar de mirar al general gritó:  
  
"CRISTAL DE PLATA, DAME EL PODER."  
  
Mientras la conocida luz la envolvía, oyó que su hija gritaba. "PRISCINA LUNA, DAME EL PODER."  
  
Cuando la transformación terminó, ante la atónita familia estaban guerrero Luna y guerrero Chibi-Luna. Antes de que la batalla pudiera empezar se abrió un portal y de él emergió la conocida figura de guerrero Plutón. Por si fuera poco, justo entonces por la puerta entraron los dos generales seguidos de Tuxedo Mask y para completar el grupo llegaron los guerreros que habían sido avisados por Sammy unos minutos antes. Zoisite rió, pero Serena no se dejó distraer por los recién llegados, sin que el general se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, guerrero Luna sacó su cetro y gritó:  
  
"LUZ DE LUNA, CÚRALO."  
  
Una luz blanca empezó a envolver al general que a su vez empezó a gritar de dolor. Muy pronto, Zoisite estaba inconsciente. Nephlite, que sabía que su amigo estaba por fin libre de la influencia de Beryl, lo cogió en sus brazos. Después de eso todo se quedó en silencio, todos esperaban que guerrero Luna hiciera algo. Al no ser así, Tuxedo Mask se acercó por detrás a Serena. "¿Estás bien cariño?"  
  
Serena se hundió en su abrazo cansada, necesitaba toda la fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que ahora venía. Jonatan miró impacientemente a su alrededor.  
  
"¿Dónde está esa Princesita remilgada?"  
  
Plutón y los generales se tensaron significativamente y Sammy bajó la cabeza en confusión. "Está delante tuyo, Urano."  
  
Los guerreros se giraron con Serenity y miraron sorprendidos al muchacho que en esos momentos estaba mirando fijamente a guerrero Luna. Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Jedite se acercó a Serena.  
  
"Alteza, vayámonos de aquí, no vale la pena discutir con ellos."  
  
Desde detrás Nephlite hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero. Antes de que la chica tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, Sissi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, acababa de llegar a un sitio de su ordenador donde nunca había estado antes.  
  
"Chicos."  
  
Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella. Serenity se acercó y miró por encima de su hombro. "¿Qué has encontrado Sissi?"  
  
La chica continuó tecleando con temblorosas manos. "Aquí hay todos los informes personales sobre las antiguas guerreros, pero se necesita un código para entrar en ellos. Guerrero Luna, ¿conoces esos códigos?"  
  
Serena abrió los ojos y miró a Plutón, la anciana guerrero simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que la chica podía contestar. "Solo sé el mío, Mercurio era la única que los conocía todos, supongo que Plutón también los conoce, pero si quieres puedo contarte que es lo que hay en esos informes. Básicamente son documentos basados en nuestra forma de actuar tanto en nuestra vida privada como en las luchas. Ami, Guerrero Mercurio, pensó que era una buena idea hacer esos archivos, ella fue la que los escribió, y de hecho nunca he llegado a leer el mío por completo. Si no me equivoco, hay una de las carpetas donde pone diario, ¿verdad?"  
  
La otra chica asintió. "Sí, aquí está."  
  
"Allí si que podéis encontrar cosas que os pueden interesar, si queréis leerlos el código es Ginsoujo (Lo se, lo se, esta mal escrito, pero me da pereza buscar como se escribe)."  
  
Serenity frunció el cejo. "¿Qué significa eso? El nombre me resulta familiar."  
  
Serena sonrió ligeramente. "Es el nombre que recibe el Cristal de Plata."  
  
Mientras Sissi volvía a adentrarse en su ordenador, Urano volvió al mismo tema que antes.  
  
"Antes has dicho que la Princesa estaba delante de mí, yo aún no la he visto Saturno, supongo que te referías a que estaba escondida debajo de su cama temblando de miedo."  
  
Entonces Sammy perdió la paciencia a causa del tono de burla que había en la voz de su compañero.  
  
"¿Eres corto o qué? Guerrero Luna es la Princesa Serenity, guerrero Luna es Serena, ¿lo entiendes o tengo que decirlo más claro?"  
  
Continuará... 


	13. Capítulo 13

Nuevos Guerreros.  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio después de las palabras de guerrero Saturno, y hasta Sissi dejó de trabajar en su ordenador y se quedó mirando hacia la frágil chica que descansaba con los ojos cerrados en brazos del hombre vestido en un esmoquin. La siempre tranquila Plutón fue la primera en romper el silencio.  
  
"Príncipe, sería mejor que llevaras a la Princesa a su habitación, parece que utilizar el Cristal la ha dejado muy cansada, Pequeña Dama, ve con tu madre, Generales, será mejor que os llevéis a Zoisite a vuestra casa, así podrá dormir en paz."  
  
Todos asintieron y empezaron a cumplir las órdenes de la anciana guerrero. Cuando Darién volvió a bajar vio que en la habitación solo quedaban Saturno, que estaba intentando consolar a sus padres y Jedite que le estaba esperando. Haciéndole una señal al general, los dos hombres salieron de la casa mientras oían como Irene se lamentaba por haber ignorado a su hija durante estas últimas semanas.  
  
Durante esa noche, Serena se despertó sobresaltada, en un primer momento no supo que es lo que había pasado, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que había una figura resplandeciente en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Con cuidado, la Princesa se levantó sin despertar a Chibi-Usa y se acercó. Delante de ella distinguió la figura de la reina Serenity, no había duda que solo era una visión y que no era la Serenity de carne y huesos que las últimas semanas había estado en su vida. Serena sonrió y susurró: "Mamá."  
  
La forma de la reina también sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Serena lo notó y vio la expresión triste en la cara de su madre. "¿Qué es lo que pasa madre? ¿Por qué estás triste?"  
  
La reina suspiró y bajó la cabeza. "Serenity, mi preciosa hija, tengo miedo por lo que va a pasar."  
  
Serena la miró detenidamente. "¿Por qué, mamá?"  
  
Levantando la cabeza, la reina miró fijamente a su hija. "Ahora que los guerreros han jurado fidelidad a mi reencarnación, tu estás prácticamente sola. A pesar de eso, ellos no están preparados para asumir los peligros que esta noche traerá consigo, apenas están aprendiendo lo que significa ser un guerrero, por eso estoy asustada. Serenity, si no nos damos prisa Beryl conseguirá despertar a Metalia." Serena aguantó la respiración mientras su madre continuaba. "No sé lo que debo hacer, solo sé que tenemos que hacer algo está noche misma sino la Tierra estará perdida."  
  
Serena se quedó en silencio un largo instante, pero entonces se irguió. "No tengas miedo mamá, yo me ocuparé de vencer a Metalia y tienes razón si dices que los guerreros no están preparados."  
  
La reina la miró tristemente. "Serenity, sé que es la única solución. Por favor, ve con mucho cuidado, una vez vuelva a mi cuerpo ya no recordaré nada y por lo tanto lo dejo todo en tus manos."  
  
Serena vio como la imagen de su madre desaparecía entre las sombras de su habitación y cogió con fuerza el cristal que descansaba sobre su pecho. Una vez mas tendría que luchar contra Beryl y esta vez estaría sola. Secándose las lágrimas que ese último pensamiento había creado, la princesa se giró y sin decir una palabra más se acercó un momento a la cama y miró a la pequeña niña que yacía en ella. Sabiendo que iba a luchar por el futuro de donde su hija venía, Serena sonrió ligeramente. Seguidamente abrió una ventana y saltó hacia fuera, alejándose cada vez más de su casa, corriendo hacia la batalla que le esperaba. Cuando consideró que había ido lo suficientemente lejos, sacó su broche y en un haz de luz se transformó en guerrero Luna. Con un último suspiro, la Princesa desapareció, teletransportándose hacia el Polo Norte, donde sabía que Beryl la estaba esperando. Lo primero que sintió fue el frío que reinaba en ese lugar. A pesar de que estaba todo cubierto por la nieve, un sentido la guió a través de las blancas dunas hacia el sitio donde estaba la base de la Negavers. De repente, notó que había alguien andando a su lado. Bruscamente se giró y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, a su derecha estaba andando guerrero Mercurio. La antigua guerrero Mercurio.  
  
Parándose de repente, la chica no pudo evitar el susurro incrédulo que escapó de sus labios. "Ami."  
  
La chica se giró con una sonrisa hacia Serena, pero esta sonrisa cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la chica tuvo el tiempo justo a apartarse antes de que la guerrero la congelara. Lágrimas de dolor empezaron a resbalar por el rostro de Serena, nublándole la vista. Le era imposible luchar contra un youma que tuviera la misma apariencia que su vieja amiga. Pero de pronto una imagen de Ami entró en su mente y la sacudió. Cuando se paró a comparar al youma con su amiga vio que no tenían nada en común. Ami era pacífica y simpática mientras que el rostro delante suyo mostraba odio y crueldad. De repente Serena no pudo soportar la idea de seguir viendo esa cara. De un movimiento cogió la tiara y la tiró en dirección al youma, este no se lo esperaba y no fue capaz de esquivarlo. Cuando el polvo a que había quedado reducido el youma desapareció, una tenue luz azulada empezó a brillar ante Serena. La chica secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la luz. Allí, entre la nieve, vio un pequeño cristal con el símbolo de Mercurio en él. Cuando lo tocó, el cristal salió volando y se unió a su broche. Sorprendida, Serena notó una gran calidez en su corazón, y, reconfortada decidió seguir su camino sabiendo que su amiga estaba ahora con ella.  
  
No había andado unos pocos metros cuando ante ella apareció el siguiente enemigo. Serena no estuvo demasiado sorprendida al reconocer la silueta de Raye que la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Como Serena ya sabía que debía esperar no perdió el tiempo acercándose más. Con su tiara bien dirigida hizo polvo al youma. Ahora la piedra que salió de él emitía una luz roja y tenía el símbolo de Marte. Mientras tocaba la piedra y esperara a que esta se uniera a su broche, Serena no pudo evitar pensar lo sorprendida que debía estar Beryl, puesto que hacía cuatro años no habría tenido la sangre fría suficiente para matar a sus amigas sin vacilar. Fácilmente Serena consiguió vencer a Lita y a Mina recogiendo las piedras al acabar. De pronto Serena notó que estaba rodeada. De detrás de unas dunas aparecieron los youmas de Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno. Serena se puso en guardia y no pudo evitar pensar que Beryl se había vuelto más prudente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Urano preparaba su ataque, de un movimiento Serena empezó a correr justo cuando la bola de energía salía de las manos del youma. La bola empezó a perseguirla y Serena sonrió divertida, de pronto, sin que nadie lo hubiera podido predecir, Serena se plantó delante de Saturno y cuando la bola estaba a punto de impactar contra ella, saltó.  
  
La bola destruyó el youma de Saturno en un periquete y Serena vio que se formaba su respectiva piedra. El momento de tranquilidad había pasado, antes de que Serena pudiera coger la piedra Plutón salió a su encuentro. La chica lo vio por el rabillo del ojo pero decidió quedarse quieta hasta que la guerrero estuvo más cerca. El youma, pensando que no lo había visto, sonrió cruelmente y se tiró triunfante encima de Serena, pero esta estaba preparada y antes de que el youma pudiera tocarla su diadema lo redujo a polvo. Sin poder alegrarse por su victoria, guerrero Luna se vio obligada a saltar con tal de esquivar la bola de energía de Neptuno, que sin ninguna intención por parte de las dos chocó contra Urano y la destruyó. Serena saca su cetro y antes de volver a tocar el suelo destruyó al youma de Neptuno.  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio Serena recogió todas las piedras que se unieron de inmediato a su broche. Otra vez sola, la Princesa se dirigió a la gran estructura de piedra que en estos momentos se elevaba ante ella. Era el momento de retar a Beryl. Rogándole a la Luna para que le diera fuerzas, la guerrero caminó hasta llegar a la gran arcada que escondía la entrada al reino de las tinieblas.  
  
Continuará... 


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.  
  
Cuando por fin llegó, vio que todo estaba desierto. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando por fin entró en el edificio. Al final del largo pasillo, Serena distinguió una tenue luz y, decidida, se acercó. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral que la llevaría a la otra habitación, una mano le cogió firmemente el brazo y la arrastró hacia las sombras. Justo un momento más tarde, una patrulla de youmas salieron de la habitación y bajaron por el pasillo sin verla ni a ella ni a su misterioso protector. Un poco temblorosa Serena se giró hacia su salvador y se quedó de piedra al reconocer al último de los generales, Kunzite, que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus ojos azules.  
  
"Deberíais ir con más cuidado Alteza."  
  
El general soltó su brazo y la Princesa se separó unos pocos pasos. "Gracias Kunzite, ¿pero por qué lo has hecho?"  
  
El hombre se inclinó ligeramente ante ella y con voz suave contestó la pregunta. "Princesa Serenity, ya hace tiempo que no estoy bajo la influencia de Beryl, desde que renací, esa tirana ya no ha tenido poder sobre mi persona, pero considerando mi posición como uno de sus hombres de confianza pensé que podría quedarme aquí y vigilar todas sus acciones."  
  
Serena miró un poco desconfiada los ojos de su salvador, en ellos no pudo ver ni rastro del sadismo y la crueldad que solía haber en ellos. Contenta con el resultado Serena sonrió. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"  
  
El general sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "No puedo hacer mucho por ti Princesa, solo puedo guiarte hacia la habitación del trono y ocuparme que ningún youma entre mientras luchas con Beryl y Metalia."  
  
La chica asintió y siguió al general por un pasillo. Rápidamente y sin decir palabra los dos fueron avanzando a través del intrincado laberinto. Por fin Kunzite se paró ante una gran puerta. "Aquí está el salón del trono alteza, os deseo toda la suerte del mundo."  
  
Serena le sonrió, sus grandes ojos azules centelleaban brillantemente. "Gracias. ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien Kunzite?"  
  
El general le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, una voz salió de las sombras. "Yo le ayudaré alteza."  
  
Ambos se giraron bruscamente y vieron a la misteriosa Plutón saliendo de las sombras. "¡Setsuna!"  
  
La guerrero sonrió ligeramente. "Os dije que estaría aquí Princesa, ahora será mejor que os vayáis, el sol está a punto de salir y esto tiene que acabar."  
  
Serena asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y entró en el salón del trono justo cuando oyó como rápidas pisadas se acercaban. Con un suspiro, Serena rezó para que sus amigos estuvieran bien y con pasos decididos se adentró más en la habitación donde Beryl la estaba esperando sentada en su trono. "Bienvenida Serenity, te estaba esperando."  
  
En un haz de luz, la Princesa se encontró vestida con su largo vestido blanco.  
  
"No voy a dejar que le hagas nada a este planeta Beryl. Ya deberías saberlo."  
  
La otra mujer rió. "Veo que volvemos a estar en el mismo punto que cuatro años antes. Las cosas no cambian."  
  
La chica sacudió la cabeza. "Al contrario, todo cambia. Todos los guerreros están vivos, la reina Serenity está viva, Endymión está vivo y los generales están vivos. Ves, todo cambia."  
  
Beryl la miró largamente antes de contestar. "Hay un hecho que no ha cambiado, vuelves a estar sola para luchar contra mí, no importa que haya tanta gente viva, todos están durmiendo en estos momentos en sus camas."  
  
Apretando los labios, Serenity asintió. "Esa ha sido mi decisión, no estaban preparados." Beryl sonrió malévolamente. "Eso, ¿o es que no confiabas en ellos?"  
  
Arqueando una de sus delicadas cejas, Serenity sonrió, decidida a no dejarse llevar por los juegos de palabras de la otra mujer. "Puede que tengas razón en eso. No puedo negar que mi confianza en ellos es limitada. ¿Pero que importancia tiene? Mi vida ya no depende de ellos, han jurado proteger a otra y estoy segura que lo cumplirán."  
  
Frunciendo el cejo, Beryl intentó dañar a la muchacha. "Pero te hace daño, eso no puedes escondérmelo."  
  
Serena sonríe tristemente. "Reina Beryl, tampoco intento escondértelo, me hace daño, lo sabes tu, lo saben mis amigos,..."  
  
La mujer sentada en el trono rió cruelmente. "Pero ellos no lo saben y nunca lo sabrán."  
  
Serenity la miró con expresión tranquila. "Vete a saber."  
  
Finalmente cansada de palabras, Bery se levantó. "Vas a morir Princesa."  
  
Serena se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué? Estoy más que dispuesta a morir por este planeta, siempre lo he estado, y ahora no tengo ninguna razón por la que preocuparme. Si yo muero mi madre tomará el relevo con la ayuda de los guerreros y juntos traerán la paz a la Tierra."  
  
"Y ocuparán el lugar que deberías ocupar tú. Ser soberana de la Tierra, ¿no te parece bonito? Solo hace falta que ocurran unos cuantos incidentes y así será."  
  
La cara de Serena se endureció. "No lo intentes Beryl, quiero demasiado a mi madre para hacer una cosa así."  
  
Beryl la miró intensamente. "¿Aún cuando no te recuerde?"  
  
Serenity asintió firmemente. "Aún así."  
  
Delante de la Princesa apareció el cetro de la Luna que había perdido en la batalla contra Metalia hacía ahora casi cinco años, el Cristal de Plata salió de la nada y ocupó su sitio en el cetro. Beryl se levantó y inmediatamente Serena notó que el espíritu de Metalia ya estaba en ella, preparada para la lucha.  
  
"Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas Princesa."  
  
Serena no respondió, simplemente asintió y levantó el cetro en el aire gritando: PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA.  
  
Beryl, a su vez, levantó sus manos y empezó a acumular energía. Cuando las dos estaban preparadas, bajaron las manos bruscamente y la batalla empezó. Pronto el palacio se quedó pequeño para contener la enorme energía que estaban desprendiendo y Metalia se transportó al exterior con Serenity. Poco a poco la Princesa fue perdiendo terreno, hasta ahora no había osado utilizar todo el poder del Cristal para poder mantener la vida, pero al ver que iba perdiendo Serena suspiró y decidió poner fin a esta batalla para siempre. Antes de que pudiera hacer el sacrificio final, una suave voz en su cabeza habló.  
  
"Princesa, deja que te ayudemos."  
  
Las piedras que habían salido de los youmas salieron de su cuerpo y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor del Cristal de Plata, dándole el poder de todos los planetas del Sistema Solar. Seguido a eso hubo una gran explosión y Serena se vio lanzada al suelo a causa de la onda expansiva. Con un suspiro, la Princesa supo que había ganado y dejó que su cuerpo fatigado se sumiera en la inconsciencia. 


	15. Capítulo 15

Una media hora más tarde se oyeron pisadas frenéticas que se acercaban corriendo y empezaban a buscar en medio del hielo. Por fin fue Plutón la primera en ver la forma inerte de la chica. Corriendo y con una mirada asustada en su inexpresiva cara, la guerrero se acercó a su Princesa y la cogió en brazos mientras que Kunzite se apresuraba a buscar su pulso. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, el general se giró hacia la guerrero que no podía apartar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de la frágil muchacha. El hombre vio el miedo que había en la cara de Plutón y puso una mano tranquilizante sobre su hombro.  
  
"Está bien Plutón, estoy seguro que sobrevivirá, pero creo que será mejor que nos la llevemos de aquí, lo último que necesita es coger una pulmonía y a nosotros tampoco nos sentaría bien."  
  
La cara de Plutón se iluminó con una sonrisa y con la joven Princesa en sus brazos se levantó, creando un portal que les llevaría hacia el despacho privado de Matt, el médico que atendió a Endymión y que conocía el secreto de las guerreros.  
  
El doctor estaba dormido en su silla, cuando una mano fuerte le cogió por el hombro y lo sacudió. Alarmado, Matt abrió los ojos y su vista se detuvo de inmediato sobre la figura de la alta guerrero y la pequeña chica que esta mantenía en sus brazos. El médico se levantó de un salto y se acercó hacia la guerrero para examinar de cerca de Serena, casi derribando a Kunzite en el camino. Con unas cuantas llamadas, Matt consiguió que instalaran a Serena en una habitación y con la ayuda de una enfermera empezó a examinarla mientras Setsuna se destransforma y decidía ir a llamar a Darién antes de que al Príncipe le cogiera un ataque de histeria. Al fin y al cabo ya es casi mediodía y nadie sabía donde se había metido Serena. Kunzite, ahora vestido en prendas normales, se paseaba arriba y abajo por la sala de espera. Setsuna se le unió al cabo de unos minutos. Allí, ambos presenciaron la llegada del Príncipe, los otros generales, Molly y Chibi- Usa.  
  
Todos tenían el pánico escrito claramente en su rostro y casi se abalanzaron por encima de los demás. Por suerte, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Serena y todas las preguntas excepto una quedaron olvidadas.  
  
Darien se adelantó de inmediato. "Doctor, ¿cómo está Serena?"  
  
El hombre sonrió cansadamente. "Agotada, semi-helada, pero se recuperará." Un gran suspiro de alivio recorrió la habitación y el médico hizo una señal para que los demás entraran. Darién no podía creer que la pálida chica tendida en la cama fuera su alegre y vivaz Serena. Con pasos largos el chico se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de su preciosa enamorada. Uno de los generales se apresuró a acercarle una silla en la cual Darién no tardó en hundirse. Chibi-Usa estaba mirando a su madre desde los brazos de Setsuna mientras los tres generales y Molly se habían unido a Kunzite en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Por fin Darién consiguió encontrar otra vez el habla y sin apartar los ojos de Serena preguntó: "¿Qué ha pasado Setsuna?"  
  
La guerrero miró la espalda del Príncipe y en voz baja respondió. "La Princesa ha vuelto a ganar a Metalia."  
  
Ante estas palabras, Darién se giró bruscamente y los generales, Molly y Chibi-Usa miraron a Plutón como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca. Los ojos del Príncipe empezaron a echar chispas, con una voz susurrante para no molestar a Serena empezó a hablar.  
  
"¿Por qué no me has avisado?"  
  
Setsuna sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Porque no he sabido lo que estaba pasando hasta que Serena ha aparecido en el Polo Norte, en esos momentos me encontraba en Cristal Tokio y apenas he llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Kunzite a mantener a los youmas alejados del sitio donde Metalia y Serena luchaban."  
  
Darién volvió a sentarse ante la tranquila respuesta de la guerrero y miró tristemente hacia la cama. Mientras tanto Plutón explicó todo lo que sabía acerca de la batalla. Cuando hubo terminado, todos se quedaron sumidos en reflexiones. Matt por fin se disculpó y salió de la habitación, Setsuna murmuró alguna cosa del corredor del tiempo y también se fue dando la pequeña Chibi-Usa a Molly.  
  
Durante todo el día, Darién no dejó el lado de la cama, a su lado siempre había uno de los generales que se iban relevando mientras los demás se sentaron en la cafetería con Molly y Chibi-Usa. Ya era medianoche cuando una voz conocida sacó a Molly de sus meditaciones.  
  
"¿Molly? ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
La chica se giró y vio al Dr. Tomoe, su cara se iluminó con una triste sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a sacar su bolsa de la silla a su lado donde el doctor se apresuró a sentarse. "¿Ha pasado algo?"  
  
"Me temo que sí doctor."  
  
Molly le contó todo lo que ha pasado en esas últimas semanas. El doctor miró preocupado a sus compañeros y decidió ir a ver a Serena. Cuando entró, vio a un hombre con el pelo rubio apoyado en la pared opuesta a la puerta y a un chico sentado en una silla con la mano de Serena en la suya. Este último levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta y se quedó sorprendido al reconocer al visitante.  
  
"¿Doctor Tomoe?"  
  
Este se acercó a la cama y se plantó al otro lado de Serena mientras sonreía hacia el chico.  
  
"Hola Darién, es una sorpresa agradable ver que continúes con vida, Serena aún no me lo había contado." Darién levantó una ceja un poco sorprendido y el doctor continuó. "Durante este último año, desde la muerte de las guerreros, Serena y yo nos hemos visto a menudo en su casa, solíamos hablar de toda clase de temas, la ayudaba a salir de su depresión. Espero que no te importe."  
  
Darien negó con la cabeza. "No, lo que pasa es que no lo sabía. Estoy contento que pudiera hablar con alguien y no tuviera que guardárselo todo para ella."  
  
Las horas fueron pasando y había poco movimiento en la habitación. Cuando Darién estaba a punto de quedarse dormido bajo la mirada vigilante de Zoisite, notó que la mano que tenía en la suya empezaba a moverse. De repente, el Príncipe se despertó completamente y miró fijamente la cara de la chica que empezó a mostrar signos de recuperación. Zoisite, al verlo de pie, había ido a avisar a los demás, por lo tanto Darién era el único en la habitación cuando Serena por fin abrió los ojos.  
  
Estos necesitaron un poco de tiempo para enfocarse sobre la persona que se inclinaba sobre ella, pero cuando por fin lo hizo su cara se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Serena."  
  
En la voz de Darién la chica notó todo el alivio que sentía el chico. De repente, todas las imágenes de la lucha volvieron a su mente, su cara se ensombreció y miró otra vez a Darién. "¿Estás bien Serena?"  
  
Continuará...  
  
A/N: Siento lo del capítulo repetido, gracias a Mer por el aviso ^^ 


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16:  
  
Serena le sonrió a Darien para tranquilizarlo. "Sí, solo me siento cansada."  
  
"No vuelvas a darme un susto así en tu vida."  
  
Darién besó ferozmente a Serena justo cuando los demás entraben en la habitación. Todos se quedaron un poco incómodos y decidieron que el suelo era muy interesante. Cuando Jedite se atrevió a volver a mirar, vio que ya habían parado de besarse, pero que se estaban mirando como si no fueran a cansarse nunca. Mientras pensaba en alguna forma diplomática de devolver a sus soberanos a la Tierra, Chibi-Usa tiró por el suelo todas sus ideas y se abalanzó sobre su madre, que volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo de coger a la niña. Darién miró tan confundido a su hija que Molly no pudo evitar que su risa se escapara de su boca. Al cabo de unos segundos, los generales se le unieron y por fin toda la habitación estaba riendo cuando entraron Matt, Setsuna y el Dr. Tomoe.  
  
Matt los miró con una suave sonrisa. "Vaya, veo que estáis de buen humor. Buenos días Serena, ¿cómo te encuentras?"  
  
La chica se calmó un poco y respondió la pregunta del médico. "Hola Matt, estoy un poco cansada, pero eso se pasará, y me duelen los músculos, supongo que también pasará."  
  
El hombre asintió complacido. "Creo que tienes razón. Médicamente no hay ninguna razón por la que continúes aquí, por eso he estado hablando con Setsuna y el Dr. Tomoe. Puedes hacer dos cosas, volver a tu casa o ir con Setsuna y el Dr. Tomoe a la casa de él y descansar allí hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo."  
  
Antes de que Serena tuviera la oportunidad de decidir, Darién lo hizo por ella. "Se va a casa del Dr. Tomoe."  
  
Serena ya no tuvo la oportunidad de protestar, porque Setsuna parecía estar completamente de acuerdo al igual que los generales y Molly. La chica suspiró y finalmente sonrió a su pesar. "Ya lo has oído Matt, ellos deciden por mí."  
  
Toda la habitación volvió a reír y luego salieron todos excepto Molly, que se quedó para ayudar a Serena a ponerse las prendas que Plutón había traído. Cuando Serena salió de la habitación apoyada en Molly, se encontró con que Kunzite las estaba esperando. Con una facilidad sobrenatural, el general cogió a la Princesa en brazos y empezó a andar en dirección a la salida, seguido de cerca por Molly, que llevaba la bolsa de Serena.  
  
En menos de media hora, todos llegaron a la mansión del doctor y allí, Molly y Setsuna se ocuparon de instalar a Serena en una de las habitaciones. Como estaban preocupados que pudiera pasarle algo, decidieron que Darién, los generales, Chibi-Usa y Setsuna se quedarían a pasar unos días en la mansión, hasta que Serena se hubiera recuperado del todo.  
  
Cuando Molly volvió a casa acompañada por Nathan, se encontraron a Sammy y Serenity, que estaban andando hacia ellos con una mirada llena de preocupación. Cuando los vieron, ambos se dirigen rápidamente hacia ellos.  
  
Sammy fue el primero en hablar. "Escuchad, ¿habéis visto a Serena?"  
  
La pareja se miró y Molly se ocupó de contestar cuando notó que los músculos de Nathan se tensaban. "No os preocupéis por Serena, está bien."  
  
Sammy suspiró de alivio, pero Serenity quería saber más. "¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no se ha presentado en todo el día en casa de sus padres?"  
  
Nathan respondió antes de que Molly pudiera evitarlo. "Lo que hace la Princesa no es de vuestra inconveniencia, solo necesitáis saber que Serena está bien y que está a salvo. Vámonos Molly."  
  
Pasando un brazo protector por el hombro de la chica los dos se alejaron dejando a Serenity y a Sammy un poco asombrados.  
  
Los días pasaron lentamente y Serena se recuperó rápidamente de la fatiga acumulada durante la lucha. Molly fue la única que tenía algún contacto con los demás guerreros puesto que veía a Lili y a Sissi cada día en la escuela, a pesar de eso las solía evitar tanto como le era posible y se hacía la sorda cuando le hacían alguna pregunta relacionada con Serena. Los generales vivían plácidamente y solo salían de vez en cuando para ir a sus oficinas y controlar que todo marchara bien con sus nuevos negocios.  
  
Al cabo de una semana todos consideraron que Serena volvía a estar en condiciones para ir a casa y enfrentarse a su familia, que probablemente estaba muy preocupada. Setsuna acompañó a su Princesa y a Chibi-Usa a casa la tarde del domingo. Su madre fue quién abrió la puerta y las dos chicas vieron como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al tiempo que atrapaba a Serena en un fuerte abrazo. Ken y Sammy, avisados por el grito de alegría de Irene, vinieron corriendo para dar la bienvenida a Serena.  
  
"Cariño, ¿dónde has estado? Nos tenías tan preocupados."  
  
La chica la miro durante un instante, y luego respondió tranquilamente. "Lo siento mamá, pero necesitaba tranquilidad, además no ha sido realmente mi decisión, los generales y el Príncipe de la Tierra han decidido por mí."  
  
"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Serena?"  
  
Los dos hermanos se miraron durante un rato pero Serena decidió no contestar a la pregunta en esos momentos.  
  
"Ahora no, Sammy, quiero que llames a los guerreros y a Serenity, mañana habrá una reunión en el templo."  
  
Chibi-Usa decidió que ya era suficiente y empezó a tirar de la mano de su madre. "Vamos mamá, tengo sueño y mañana tenemos que ir al colegio."  
  
La chica mayor siguió a la pequeña y se despidió de sus padres con una mano.  
  
Por la mañana, todo seguía como por la noche, el ambiente era bastante tenso y ninguna de las dos chicas quería hablar de lo que había pasado o donde habían estado durante toda la semana. Por fin sonó el timbre de la puerta y con un suspiro de alivio Serena y Chibi-Usa cogieron sus carteras y se unieron a Justin que las llevaría al colegio.  
  
El hombre sonrió al verlas. "Buenos días chicas."  
  
Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. "Hola Justin, ¿dónde está Molly?"  
  
"Nathan la ha ido a buscar y la acompañará."  
  
Serena sonrió aun más ampliamente, pero no dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron al colegio, vieron que Molly ya los estaba esperando, con un rápido beso en la mejilla de su hija y un saludo al general, Serena bajó del coche y con su amiga entró en el colegio. En el momento en que entraron en la clase, Sissi y Lili se acercaron rápidamente a ellas.  
  
"¿Dónde demonios has estado Serena?"  
  
La chica la miró tranquilamente. "¿Por qué debería decírtelo, Lili?"  
  
La muchacha la miró enojada. "Porque nos hemos pasado toda esta semana buscándote, Saturno estaba completamente histérico de preocupación."  
  
"No hace falta que os preocupéis por mí, sé defenderme y tengo a mis amigos conmigo." Luego añadió; "Hablaremos esta tarde en el templo."  
  
Antes de que las chicas pudieran replicar, el profesor entró en la clase y todos tuvieron que sentarse.  
  
En cuanto salieron de la escuela, Serena y Molly se fueron directamente hacia Zoe k las estaba esperando para acompañarlas a casa. Serena firmemente le dijo que tenían que ir al templo para hablar con los demás guerreros y aunque el hombre no parecía muy contento, accedió a ir con ellas. Serena no sabía si fue casualidad o no, pero al poco rato se encontraron con Darien y los otros generales. Jason llevaba a Chibi-Usa en brazos. Parecía que su hija les había contado lo que se proponía hacer.  
  
Juntos llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al templo. Setsuna estaba esperando allí, transformada en guerrero Plutón. Serena levantó una ceja en expresión interrogativa cuando la vio vestida así.  
  
"Supongo que no es casualidad lo que te trae aquí, verdad Plutón?"  
  
La mujer sonrió ligeramente. "No lo es, Princesa. Los demás guerreros acaban de llegar, todos se han transformado por lo que me ha parecido adecuado vestirme para la ocasión."  
  
Serena miró hacia arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus pálidos labios. "Así que nos están esperando, eh? Bien, no vamos a decepcionarlos."  
  
De repente, la muchacha se vio envuelta en un halo de luz y su ropa cambió, mostrando una vez mas su largo vestido de Princesa. A su lado, Darién también cambió y adoptó la forma del Príncipe Endymión. Uno a uno, los generales cambiaron a sus uniformes y Chibi-Usa adoptó el vestido de la Pequeña Dama.  
  
En cuanto Serenity se hubo asegurado que todos estaban listos, tomó la mano de Endymión en la suya y empezó a subir las escaleras. Los guerreros, que habían estado hablando entre ellos, se quedaron mudos al ver sus imponentes figuras. Los príncipes se detuvieron a unos pocos pasos de los guerreros, y los miraron con atención. Fue la reina Serenity la que rompió el tenso silencio.  
  
"Hola Serena, me parece que no conozco a todo el mundo."  
  
La muchacha la miró con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios y luego miró a Endymión. "Tienes razón madre, permíteme que te presente a Endymión, príncipe heredero del reino de la Tierra y mi prometido."  
  
El príncipe inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de respeto pero no hizo nada más, al fin y al cabo, la mujer no lo recordaba por lo cual no había ninguna necesidad de observar una etiqueta que la mujer no entendería. Los guerreros los miraron llenos de sospecha. Urano, como no, se adelantó a los demás y habló arrogantemente. "¿Nos has llamado aquí para algo, Princesa? ¿O es que te gusta hacernos perder el tiempo? ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte a ti!"  
  
Mientras los generales y Plutón se tensaron, Serena miró al guerrero con una suave sonrisa. "Es bueno saber que los guerreros estais tan ocupados. Entonces, supongo que no te interesará saber que Beryl ha muerto y que por lo tanto puedes volver a tu vida tranquila de antes."  
  
Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando, estaban todos atónitos ante las palabras de la chica. Serena y Endymión se giraron y se dispusieron a irse cuando una suave voz les detuvo.  
  
"Quien la mató."  
  
Serena ni siquiera se dignó a girarse. "A pesar de lo que piensa Urano, se muy bien cuales son mis obligaciones y no tengo ningún reparo en cumplirlas. Hace una semana y media fui a la base de Beryl y luché con ella. Vencí."  
  
Marte frunció el cejo. "Porque no nos avisaste? Habríamos ido contigo."  
  
Serena se giró ligeramente y miró al chico a los ojos. "Lo siento, Marte, pero no confío en vosotros y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de jugar a las niñeras."  
  
Urano se enfadó de nuevo. "Como que no confías en nosotros! Somos capaces de luchar a tu lado, incluso mejor que tu lo harías!"  
  
Serena se giró del todo en un movimiento brusco y su vestido cambió al uniforme de guerrero. Con unos cuantos pasos se plantó delante de Urano, quien no pudo evitar retroceder un poco ante el fuego que brillaba en los pálidos ojos de la chica. "Nunca me lo habéis demostrado. La última vez que luchamos con Beryl las cuatro guerreros de los planetas interiores fueron conmigo, las cuatro murieron antes de llegar a la base de Beryl. Vosotros sois más débiles que ellas, apenas si habéis luchado con unos cuantos youmas. No dudo que en el futuro llegaréis a ser tan buenos como vuestras predecesoras fueron en su día, pero no os dejéis llevar por vuestro orgullo, no nos sirven de nada guerreros muertos."  
  
Sin mediar otra palabra, la chica volvió al lado de Endymión y seguidos por los generales se fueron, dejando a un grupo de desconcertados guerreros tras de si.  
  
Continuará... 


	17. Epilogo

Epílogo:  
  
El tiempo fue pasando con normalidad, para el alivio de Serena y sus amigos, la paz había regresado a la Tierra. Por fin las clases habían terminado y Serena se preparaba para celebrar su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Había decidido que haría una pequeña fiesta para sus amigos y para los guerreros, al fin y al cabo, empezaba a ser hora de que se entendieran mejor de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.  
  
El treinta de Junio, en la casa de los Tsukino se reunieron todos los guerreros, Jonatan y Ariana habían venido un poco a regañadientes, y solo porque Serenity les había obligado. Para sorpresa de todos, Setsuna también había decidido venir, dejando los Corredores del Tiempo sin vigilancia por un tiempo. A parte de los generales y Darién, también habían venido Molly y el Dr. Tomoe, la única que faltaba era Chibi-Usa que había conseguido volver a su tiempo una semana antes.  
  
Al principio de la fiesta, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, los guerreros estaban incómodos y no sabían muy bien como tratar a la chica, pero al cabo de un rato, la tensión empezó a desaparecer y todos se relajaron disfrutando de la fiesta.  
  
De repente, justo cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la tarde, Serena se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y se abrazó en dolor. Setsuna paró a Darién con media sonrisa cuando este intentó ir al lado de su prometida. Lentamente, el símbolo de la Luna empezó a brillar en la frente de la muchacha.  
  
El chico se giró preocupado y un tanto enojado hacia la anciana guerrero. "Setsuna, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"  
  
Antes de que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, un dolor intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Darién, y este cayó de rodillas de la misma manera que Serena.  
  
Los dos chicos empezaron a brillar ante sus atónitos amigos y familia. En un haz de luz más intenso, los dos príncipes se vieron elevados por los aires y se quedaron flotando con los ojos cerrados, el uno ante el otro. Antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, nueve figuras empezaron a formarse al rededor de los chicos, encerrándolos en un círculo. Lentamente, las figuras empezaron a tomar forma y los demás pudieron distinguir a las perecidas guerreros y a los dos gatos guardianes.  
  
Con una señal, Plutón les indicó a los generales que se unieran al círculo. Estos la obedecieron y se colocaron al lado de las interiores. Finalmente, cuando Setsuna ocupó su lugar entre Saturno y Kunzite, una intensa luz obligó a los demás a cerrar los ojos.  
  
Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, vieron que las antiguas guerreros eran ahora figuras sólidas y que con Plutón y los generales estaban inclinados sobre la rodilla derecha con la cabeza bajada y la mano derecha sobre el corazón. Aún suspendidos en el aire estaban Serena y Darién, pero ahora estaban completamente envueltos en una bola dorada y plateada, que impedía verlos desde fuera.  
  
Serena notó como su pelo iba creciendo y su vestido cambiaba. Ya no llevaba el vestido de la princesa de la Luna, sino que llevaba un vestido casi idéntico al de su madre. En su cabeza descansaba una tiara plateada con gemas que brillaban ante la luz. Darién también notó que su uniforme de Endymión se había vuelto completamente negro, en el pecho de su armadura había dibujado con oro y plata una rosa dentro de una media Luna. Ambos se miraron con media sonrisa y luego se besaron ligeramente. Cuando lo hicieron, la bola de luz explotó y ante los atónitos guerreros estaban ahora la Neo-reina Serenity y el Neo-rey Endymión.  
  
Setsuna sonrió ligeramente, después de tanto tiempo, las princesas de los planetas habían regresado, había nuevos guerreros para ocupar su lugar y había soberanos tanto para la Tierra como para la Luna. Por fin el reino de Cristal Tokio estaba preparado para empezar.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Bueno, se acabó. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, en especial a mer y mery que estuvieron animando todo el tiempo. 


End file.
